When The Last Petal Falls
by Court
Summary: An old love comes back into Lindsay's life just as Bobby realizes the truth about his feelings for her. Is it too late for a second chance? PART FOUR ADDED 127!
1. When The Last Petal Falls Index

**When the Last Petal Falls  
by Court  
  
  
  
** **RATING: Overall, PG-13 or R (unknown at this time)**  
  
** SUMMARY: Season 3 (following "State of Mind"); An old love comes back into Lindsay's life just as Bobby realizes the truth about his feelings for her. Is it too late for a second chance?******  
  
** FEEDBACK: Yes, please! Love, love, love it! blessed_23_83@yahoo.com**  
  
**HOMEPAGE****: **  
  
** DISCLAIMER: In the words of Monica Geller (also not mine, BTW), "Puh-huh!"; nope - DEK the creep owns these characters (except Carter - yes, Carter - I know, I know, I've used that name once or twice before but I like it, he he he...probably has something to do with that hottie Noah Wyle on ER...eh, hum, anyhoo, it's NOT the same guy as in "I Dream of...").**  
**  
  
  
**_**Thanks to**: Jewel, Kiosha, Dottie, Rebecca, Lindsey, Stacy, Leanne, Flora, Magy, Faith,   
Tiffany, Barbara, Rosanna, Briony, Lydia, Claire, Lily, Sandra, 'Monkey', Kelly, Lindsay, Edene   
and everyone else that sent feedback for the first two parts!! Hope you enjoy this one!!_  



	2. Part 1: And So We Meet Again

TITLE: When the Last Petal Falls - Part One: And So We Meet Again. . .  
  
AUTHOR: Court  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: An old love comes back into Lindsay's life just as Bobby realizes the truth about his feelings for her. Is it too late for a second chance?  
  
NOTE: Takes place in season 3, following the episode "State of Mind" (a.k.a. Part two of the Evelen Mayfield case and the famous mistletoe kiss between Lucy and Bobby)  
  
FEEDBACK: Ahh....how it brings such joy into my life! Love it! blessed_23_83@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Carter's mine, but the rest belong to Mr. Michelle Phieffer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The snow flakes fall slowly from the dark sky and down to earth, sprinkling the empty streets of Boston on this frosty winter night. Bobby stares through the open blinds, unable to enjoy the rare peace of the late hour. For, there was no peace for him - not anymore. One stupid, meaningless kiss and all his walls have crumbled to the ground. He had been blind, but was no more. He wishes he still was - then her face would leave his mind...he could sleep at night...and forget the fact that she'd made it clear that there was no second chance for them.  
  
Sad blue eyes change focus from the outside activity to the baseball rolling across the inside of his hand. "Just another dream gone by," he thinks, shaking his head. The frustration that has built inside dares him to send the ball crashing through the glass, but he ignores his body's harsh demands and instead moves from his position in front of the window to sit on the couch. Bobby's knuckles turn white as he grasps the object tighter and tighter in his hands, pressing his forehead against them. His eyes close briefly, but soon snap open again as Lindsay's face is all he can see.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Bobby's own mind taunts him as he recalls how many times they'd shared this couch...countless nights spent right here, swept up in a fierce passion neither could or wanted to deny. The first and last time...the beginning and end of the greatest thing he'd ever had. Now he knows...he'd give anything to have her back, but with a promise of something more - something better.  
  
Emotions have replaced the void he has felt...the truth, he knows, is that they've been there longer than imaginable. That was him - a man willing to spend his life caged like a bird in every way that matters. It's incomprehensible to think that way, as he is damned near forty years old with nothing to call his own. The firm is his life - it is all he has...and he's only got himself to blame for it.  
  
Getting hit by the car was the start of it all, and everyday after seemed to unleash a little more. The gaping wounds that gashed his being weren't visible to the eye, but Bobby could see them clear as day. The realizations have bled from him since that instance, and no stitch or bandage could stop them from coming. It was the start of his own torment. Lindsay had given him peace of mind and comfort when he needed it the most, and he tried to return the favor. But holding her and kissing her had been for his own selfish reasons, too - he was tired of being alone. Those precious moments play like a movie in his head, but he dies inside as he discovers, unlike her, he'd never really given her anything at all.  
  
Each time Bobby feels sad, scared, lonely or just sick at heart he yearns for Lindsay's presence: those bright eyes full of understanding...arms ready and willing to reach out...her warm, glorious smile enough to dismiss the gentle, reassuring words she still offers. She is the candle in the darkness...the light of his life....and he aches to show her what she means to him.  
  
But the door has been slammed in his face. It was a complicated road getting this point, so, why shouldn't this happen? Why should it be simple to get the girl? Lucy kisses him and he's suddenly riding the confusion rollercoaster - suddenly bringing life into a kiss he and Lindsay cast aside without a second thought. It was a stolen moment - a brief connection - that's all. But Lucy grabs him under her blasted mistletoe thing and last month's secret kiss exchange becomes some kind of silent promise to a new start. Apparently, though, he was the only one who thought so.  
  
Lindsay's choice not to talk about it during their case was reasonable, and Bobby agreed. In fact, he wouldn't have said anything at all if not for the adorable image of her covered in cake mix and the desire to touch her when opportunity presented itself (mind you, had he had it his way, it would have been lips instead of a thumb so gently swiping the sugary substance from her lip). But tonight it all became clear. He could see the pain behind the sedated look in her eye...it was the same broken spirit he'd seen as she confessed her love for him a year ago. He'd hurt her...badly. It chilled him to hear her throaty vow: "I could fall in love with you all over again if I let myself...but I won't."  
  
Bobby admits he's new at this sort of thing, but he truly believes giving her more time will make a difference. Lindsay had said that she needed somebody to pull her away from their work...he finds it ridiculous that she could think such a thing about him. All the times he made love her...all the times they laid entwined sharing their thoughts and just...being. Work was always the furthest thing from their minds...  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
Bobby leans on an elbow, looking down at Lindsay - head resting on the lone brown pillow, eyes closed, a dreamy smile on her lips. He grins, running his hand through her hair. "What?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Momentarily, he remains quiet. "No...I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly," her smile grows wider. "Beautiful silence...oh, Bobby...don't you just love it? Don't you just wanna stay in this place...no worries...just...breathing...laughing...touching...living for the moment..."  
  
"Yeah...it's nice..."  
  
"It's heavenly..."  
  
"That, too..." he kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
"Make me laugh..." Lindsay hums, opening her eyes, blue meeting blue.  
  
The silly side of Bobby starts making plans...fresh out of jokes, or too mind-blown, as he is still recovering, to come up with any, he leaps at the first thought that hits him. "Okay...let's play - find, count and kiss the freckles."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lindsay giggles.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Okay, it worked. I laughed. Moving on..."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"It wouldn't be fair game...you don't have any!"  
  
"Oh, contrare. Shows how well you pay attention."  
  
"Well, you might have one or two, but still -"  
  
"Sweetheart, you're missing the point...you see, it's something for both of us. You laugh, and I get to -"  
  
"Yeah, I know..." she huffs. As he pouts, she sighs. "Okay..."  
  
"Woo-hoo!"  
  
Lindsay giggles as Bobby rubs his hands together, looking her over, wiggling his eyebrows. First, he goes for the tip of the third toe on her left foot. "One..." her right ankle "Two..." her right knee cap "Three..." back of her left knee "Four..."  
  
Purposely, Bobby stays there longer, knowing that that place was her *tickle spot*. Lindsay squeals as he places tiny, feathery kisses over her sensitive skin, and unconsciously kicks her leg upward in reaction, banging him on the head.  
  
"Ow!" Bobby growls, letting go of her leg. Their combined actions cause his body to shift and he falls off the couch. Lindsay roars as he starts going down, but stops, crying out as he grabs her, pulling her with him. Both laughing, Bobby reaches up, holding her flushed face in his hands, planting kisses over her barely visible freckles. "Five...six...seven...eight..."  
  
Lindsay's laughter is like a song...its sweet melody echoing throughout the walls...haunting him as he fears he'll never share another moment like that with her again. Looking back on that night, Bobby is even more baffled by the idea of work ever being mixed with that sacred haven they'd built as one. How in the world could she say that? She couldn't really believe...no...impossible.  
  
There has to be a way he can prove to her that what lies between them is not an equation for disaster, and when he finds it, he'll never stop trying. He curses the stupid deal they made, wishing he would have had the guts to tell her he wanted more, for he always had...he just never knew how much...until now. He needs her so much it scares him. And if the day comes when she can let go and surrender herself to him, he'll be waiting with open arms.  
~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
Lindsay walks into the video rental store around seven thirty on Friday night. The past few months had been insane, to say the least, and all she wanted was to go home and relax. First all the drama with Pearson, then George Vogelman and Evelen Mayfield, now the Tommy Silva case - not to mention Bobby's odd behavior over the past week. What was THAT about?  
  
Whatever it was, she was not up to discussing it. She hates that she even has to think about it. Not once, not twice, but three times she stood before him ready to give her all, and she received nothing in return. Justifiable or not, that is one book she'd rather leave closed. Their were good memories, but she knows where it would end....her heart has suffered enough beatings.  
  
It took a great deal of strength to make it through each day after losing Bobby...even though she really hadn't lost-lost him. They made an agreement. Lindsay often wonders when falling in love had become part of the deal. But that's how it always happened for her - she fell only to crash and burn...she being the lone one feeling something more than lust or willing to commit to the concept of forever. Why should she give in to Bobby's charms just to spare him the pain she continues to feel after all this time?  
  
Complete, utter truth wasn't an option. If it was, she would have poured her heart out to him right there in the office. She would have told him that she still loved him, that nothing in her life made since unless he was a part of it...that she'd rather lose sleep than get lost in dreams of him. Sitting in her chair, she felt the tears burning her eyes, but somehow kept them from falling. She didn't look at him after uttering those words...she couldn't, for knowing without a shadow of a doubt that doing so would break her...everything she said would lose meaning...she'd run into his arms and say, "To hell with thinking - this is where I belong."  
  
And so, she kept her eyes glued to the folder, silently praying for him to leave - not wanting to see the look of anguish she knew was masking his face. When he bid her goodnight just seconds later, she still couldn't meet his eye. The same word fell from her lips, and he was gone. It was then that the tears made their escape, staining her cheeks, while her head insisted it wasn't right...that she had done the only thing that was right. Strong in mind, weak at heart - the fight was tearing her apart. But as long as her mind leads the battle, the face in her tomorrow will never belong to Bobby.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Lindsay turns to the petite blonde teenager popping pink bubble gum, admiring the wide-eyed spirit as she remembers being that young and carefree.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure yet, actually."  
  
"Okay. Just let me know."  
  
"Thanks," Lindsay nods with a smile, then turns to the videos, glancing over the titles. Nothing jumps out at her, so, she takes out her cellphone and dials her home number. Three rings later, Helen picks up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. I'm at Blockbuster. Got any ideas?"  
  
"Something funny - but romantic...and a little sad, too. What's the word -sappy?"  
  
"Why, thank you, Helen! You're a big help."  
  
"Arg! Leave it to you to make a trip to the video store a life-altering event. Just pick something!"  
  
"I suggest you say something, or else we're gonna be watching Ernest movies and The English Patient all weekend!"  
  
"Lindsay, you know I hate that movie!"  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2..."  
  
"Steel Magnolias, Jerry Maguire, The Wedding Singer, Terms of Endearment - GOODBYE!"  
  
Lindsay giggles as the phone goes dead. Reviewing the list, she quickly crosses off the first two: Steel Magnolias, because that Jackson guy looked too much like Bobby, and Jerry Maguire because it was part of one of their best *dates* and would serve as a reminder of all she wants so desperately to forget. A tiny voice inside mocks her for being silly, but she doesn't care. "It's not right. It's not right. It's not right." Another voice chants in debate.  
  
After selecting Meet Joe Black, Top Gun, The Breakfast Club and When Harry Met Sally, Lindsay realizes she disregarded all of Helen's requests. "The Wedding Singer," she mumbles, heading for the Comedy section. "Damn," she swears under her breath, as all the copies are gone. "Oh, well," she sighs, grabbing the last copy of Terms of Endearment before heading to the counter.  
  
"Did you find everything okay?" The young man asks, smiling as he runs her card through the machine.  
  
"Almost. My roommate wanted The Wedding Singer, but there weren't any copies left."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he chuckles.  
  
"No problem. I'm sure we'll get by. Something for next time..."  
  
"Excuse me. I couldn't help but -"  
  
Lindsay turns toward the source of the male voice, freezing in shock as they come face to face. Evidently, the surprise wasn't hers alone, as he is unable to finish his sentence upon the sight of her.  
  
"LINDSAY?!?"  
  
"CARTER?!?"  
  
The man comes to her aide as her purse falls from her shaking hands and onto the floor, its contents scattering about in every which way. Their eyes lock and grins grow wide as they reach for the items.  
  
"I can't believe it's you..." Carter laughs, shaking his head.  
  
"I can't believe it's YOU!" Lindsay joins in the laughter.  
  
"Ten years..."  
  
"God, it seems like -"  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Both look up at the cashier, standing abruptly upon seeing the growing line of people.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologizes, bending down to quickly grab her things. Opening her wallet, she pulls out her cash, counting the bills out after glancing at the total on the computer screen.  
  
"Uh, Lindsay -"  
  
"Yeah?" She looks up briefly and smiles.  
  
"I thought you might like this..." He holds up the video, handing it to her as she looks up again.  
  
"What's this?" Lindsay asks, curiously. Reading the title, she smirks. "The Wedding Singer."  
  
"I heard you," he explains. "I was just returning it."  
  
"Oh, well, my roommate will be eternally grateful. This is one of her favorite movies."  
  
Lindsay pays for all the videos and they walk out, Carter relieving her of the rather large bag as any gentleman would do. They walk to her car in silence, both still reeling from this unexpected reunion. Carter steals secret looks at Lindsay, or so he thinks, until she swats him lightly on the arm, giggling at his whine of protest.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What yourself," Lindsay smiles sweetly up at him as they stop at her car.  
  
"It's just -" Carter grins, looking down, then back up as he steps closer to her. "You look sensational...after all this time...you've only gotten more beautiful."  
  
"Ah, he's still good with the lines," she blushes, looking away.  
  
"And she's still modest as ever," he says, tilting her chin up. "I'm serious."  
  
"Thank you," she replies in a low voice. "You look just the same...well, except for your hair and uh - the suit jacket in place of the leather one..."  
  
"I still have it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They stare at each other for a moment, caught up in the stream of memories that continue to hit them one after the other.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
They laugh.  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"No..." Lindsay smiles a little. "You?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How long have you been back in town? I mean, since -"  
  
"About six months, actually. I got transferred from LA."  
  
"Really?" She asks, intrigued. He nods. "Where are you working?"  
  
"St. Anne's."  
  
"So, you're a doctor?"  
  
"Yup," he grins.  
  
"Just like you always wanted..."  
  
"Yeah...how 'bout you? Was Harvard fun?"  
  
"A blast!" Lindsay jokes. "No, seriously, it was a great experience."  
  
"What firm are you with?"  
  
"I'm a partner, actually. Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt."  
  
"Wow. That's fantastic! Good for you."  
  
"Thanks. You know, I'm kinda surprised you haven't heard of my firm. I mean, in the time you've been here we've had three murder trials."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't keep up with the news much. I pretty much live at the hospital 24/7. This was an ordered day off."  
  
"Hard worker, huh?"  
  
"I guess so. I just love my job and there's really no reason to leave it when all I've got outside is an empty apartment."  
  
"I can't really talk. I work a lot of late nights myself," Lindsay sadly admits.  
  
As their eyes meet, both can see the regret in sharing loneliness. Caring for each other, neither likes the idea of the other suffering the emptiness of life without something real...something to call home. Carter feels the need to touch her...comfort her...as he still knows her so well. It's a mystery to him how someone so incredible doesn't have anyone to call a partner. For one selfish moment, he is thankful for that, though...another chance with Lindsay would mean a lost dream had been found.  
  
"Yeah..." he finally whispers, realizing he hadn't responded.  
  
Again, the staring resumes. "Look, Carter, it's great seeing you and all, but I should go. My roommate's expecting me."  
  
Memories continue to come and go, as they remember a time in which there were not any obligations for them. Their life together was so simple...so spontanious...living life as if they had one last breath to take. Growing up has changed them without doubt...but not so much that they are strangers to one another. In fact, they were still very much the same - but in different ways.  
  
"I understand...listen, would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"  
  
"Um, well..."  
  
"I know it's sudden, but if I don't leave the hospital more, people are gonna start talking."  
  
"What do you think they'll say - he's making it with Trauma Room 2?"  
  
"And I'd almost forgotten how great you are with jokes."  
  
"Oh, as opposed to -"  
  
"Hey - you used to say I was the funniest guy you'd ever met!"  
  
"Ah...I was young and naive. Experience has taught me well."  
  
"Sweet as honey, cute as a button..." Lindsay smiles as Carter utters the words he so often had to her in the past. "What do ya say, Linds?"  
  
"Okay. I'll give you my number on one condition."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When we go out - you have to wear the leather jacket," she grins.  
  
"I think I can oblige to that," he smirks.  
~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
"Oh my God, Lindsay! You have a date?!?"  
  
"Jeeze, Helen. You act as if I've never been on one!"  
  
"Well, it's been a while," Helen tells her, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"I went on a blind date two weeks ago!"  
  
"Blind dates don't count, Lindsay, especially when you have to have your arm twisted to go."  
  
"Ugh. Whatever," Lindsay sighs, taking a place next to Helen. "Which movie do you wanna watch first?"  
  
"You pick," she says, carelessly. "So, it's really the guy from all those pictures?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow." Helen is quiet for a restless second. "You have a date, Lindsay!"  
  
"Ye-essssss...well, not yet."  
  
"What do you mean - 'not yet'?"  
  
"He has my number."  
  
Helen rolls her eyes. "But he'll call and you'll say 'yes', right?" Lindsay doesn't respond. "Right?!"  
  
"I...I don't know, Helen..."  
  
"You don't know?!"  
  
"Helen, could we just drop this, please?"  
  
"No way! Lindsay, what's going on?"  
  
"It's complicated..."  
  
"How?" She pauses, thinking. "Is this about Bobby?"  
  
"No!" She sighs. "Maybe...a little...."  
  
"Lindsay, you have got to move on."  
  
"I know that, Helen. I have been."  
  
"I wouldn't call kissing him moving on."  
  
"Don't go there, Helen."  
  
"Don't give me a reason to!"  
  
"He's been acting strange lately, ya know..."  
  
Helen shoots her a look. "Lately?!"  
  
Lindsay giggles. "Helen..."  
  
"If THAT wasn't the understatement of the century..."  
  
"Point taken...." she pauses "can we be serious now?"  
  
"Ah, I suppose...if we must." she smiles playfully, nodding a little "Go on...I'm listening..."  
  
Lindsay smiles her thanks, sighing. "Anyway..." She looks away in thought. "I know it's not right. I keep telling myself that. But...all the things I feel...about not wanting to get hurt again...the same things apply with Carter. You know about what happened there. I feel like a hypocrite to myself in giving Carter a chance, but not Bobby."  
  
"It's completely different, Linds. With Bobby, it was you falling in love with him and not getting that back in return. With Carter, it was the both of you falling and then separating because of different dreams."  
  
"Who's to say those dreams haven't changed?"  
  
"It's a date Lindsay, not a marriage proposal. And look where those dreams got you, anyhow. Right back to each other. It's like some kind of old romantic movie," Helen smiles.  
  
"I still don't see how it's different. I mean, you can't make someone love you."  
  
"I know," Helen places her hand over Lindsay's. "Face it, babe. You've got two guys after you and one of them's got to go. But-uh...for the time being, I say you take advantage."  
  
Lindsay looks confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Two, good looking guys, dripping in sex..."  
  
"Helen!" Lindsay gasps, horrified.  
  
"You are way to easy," Helen laughs, teasingly. Taking a deep breath, she puts her 'best friend, sister advice' hat on. "You've played both cards before. Just think about what it is you want. Someone might get hurt, but life goes on. It'll all work out in the end. But it's your call."  
  
"What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I think you should say 'yes' when Carter calls you. You're single. Live like us other single people. Have fun. What's meant to be will be. If Bobby does love you, he'll stick around. He just might have to put up a fight to get you. If there's anyone I'd love to see squirm, it's him."  
  
"There's the Wicked Witch of the West again..." Lindsay laughs.  
  
"Hey, Glenda, you asked."  
  
"I don't want to hurt them, Helen," Lindsay speaks almost inaudibly, resting her head against the back of the couch.  
  
"I know," Helen pats her hand. "You've got to stop thinking so much, though, Lindsay. You don't owe either one of those guys a thing. Just take it a day at a time...it'll be fine."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do...now, enough with the talking. Let's watch one of the tapes." Helen walks over and puts in a tape without looking at the title. Fast-forwarding through the previews, she stops as credits begin to appear. "The Wedding Singer."  
  
"Lucky for you..." Lindsay giggles.  
  
"Yup...you do realize him picking this movie scores him some serious points?" Lindsay ignores her. "And didn't you say something about him singing, too? Awe, Linds, a singing doctor! If that combo isn't a turn on -"  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"What - I'm just saying ..."  
~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
"Congratulations, Jimmy," Lindsay puts on her best smile for him as she walks back to her desk. The partners meeting had just adjourned, and Jimmy was voted first chair in the Robin lawsuit. If she had it her way, they'd be settling the case, but it wasn't going to happen. She would just have to sit back and hope for the best. With Bobby as second chair, she had faith in Jimmy. Something inside her says that Bobby has made the right decision. She hopes he has. God, how she hopes.  
  
The uncomfortable silence ends as the door opens. A delivery man carrying a crystal vase of peach roses enters, turning the heads of everyone in the room.  
  
"Good afternoon. I have a delivery for a -" He looks at his tablet. "Ms. Dole."  
  
At the sound of her name, Lindsay's eyes grow wide in alarm, and she rises. All eyes are on her as she walks over to him. "That's me."  
  
"Okay, if you would just sign here, please?" She does as he asks, returning his pen as she finishes. "Thank you. Here you go..."  
  
Lindsay takes the vase carefully from his hands. "Thanks."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"You, too."  
  
He leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him. Lindsay moves over to her desk, sitting the flowers down. Checking the card, a smile creeps upon her lips. 'Linds - Can't wait to see you again...hope these are still your favorite. - Carter.'  
  
Unable to contain her contentment, Lindsay takes in the delicious scent, smiling with her eyes closed as she recalls how this is just like him. Such the romantic. When she looks up again, she jumps as Ellenor, Rebecca and Lucy stand directly in front of her. "What?!"  
  
"Does prince charming have a name?" Bec teases.  
  
"What prince?" Lindsay laughs, sitting back down in her chair.  
  
"The one who has you turning the color of a cherry," Lucy grins.  
  
"Actually, it's more like a plum - or a beet," Ellenor joins in the fun.  
  
"Funny," Lindsay sighs just as the phone rings.  
  
"Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt...yes, hold one moment..." Lucy looks at Lindsay. "Line one."  
  
Picking it up, she smiles. "This is Lindsay, how can I help you?"  
  
"By coming to dinner with me tonight," the voice on the other end chimes.  
  
"Hey," she blushes.  
  
"Did you get the roses?"  
  
"Yes...they're beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure. So, what do ya say? You, me, candlelight, good food, dancing..."  
  
"I'd say that sounds like heaven."  
  
"Is that a 'yes', Ms. Dole?"  
  
"That it is."  
  
"Great. What time?"  
  
"I should get home around seven. Why don't you call me then?" Lindsay speaks in a low voice, trying to keep her private life as private as possible.  
  
"That's fine. We'll talk later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And uh - have a good day..."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hanging up, she prepares for the line of questioning she expects to follow. "Yes, that was him. Yes, we're going on a date. And no, you don't know him. Everything else is for me to know and you to never find out."  
  
The girls throw their hands up and laugh all the way back to their desks, Lucy mumbling, "That's what you think," as she does.  
  
What Lindsay didn't know was that another body had heard her little confession...seen the glow in her at the prospect of a night out with her nameless Romeo. The devastation he feels is evident as he sits sulking on the old brown couch, hanging his head in pain and defeat.  
  
to be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
WHAT'D YOU THINK? TO CONTINUE OR NOT TO CONTINUE - THAT IS THE QUESTION... LOL....HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST INSTALLMENT. FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS. THANKS FOR READING!! 


	3. Part 2: Letting Go

  
  
**TITLE**: When the Last Petal Falls - Part Two: Letting Go  
**  
AUTHOR**: Court  
**  
RATING**: PG-13  
**  
SUMMARY**: Letting go of the past...letting go in the future...letting go in hopes of returning.  
**  
PREVIOUSLY**: SEE PART ONE ON THE FF.NET INDEX  
**  
NOTE 1**: Takes place in season 3, following the episode "State of Mind" (a.k.a. Part two of the Evelen Mayfield case and the famous mistletoe kiss between Lucy and Bobby); scenes from the show of which I honestly believe everyone will be able to point out are included occasionally, as well as references to previous exchanges between the characters (for example, the scene with Helen and Lindsay where she says she's thinking about leaving the firm is referred to, but the scene is not written in and, unlike the others, has been altered a bit do to the new developments that didn't occur on the show (no "you're in love with him", etc.)).  
**  
NOTE 2**:  In one episode, it says that Bobby graduated from BU, and in another it says Suffolk; whether he went to one, the other or both - I don't know, but for THIS story - its BU.  
**  
THANKS TO**: Jewel, Kiosha, Dottie, Rebecca, Lindsey, Stacy, Leanne, Flora, Magy, Faith, Tiffany, Barbara, Rosanna, Briony, Lydia, Claire, Lily, Kelly, Lindsay, Edene and everyone else that sent feedback the first time around!! Hope you guys enjoy this part - sorry for the delay!!  
**  
FEEDBACK**: Ya know, it's that thing that encourages (or sometimes _dis_courages) the author to write more. Kind of like the 'bend and snap' it "WORKS EVERY TIME!!!"  blessed_23_83@yahoo.com  
**  
SONG CREDITS**: "_Strawberry Wine_" by Deana Carter; Album: _Did I Shave My Legs for This?_; 1995; written by Matraca Berg and Gary Harrison; **_In reading the lyrics of the song, keep in mind that it was chosen as a song about first love, so, this doesn't mean that the words illustrate exactly what took place._**  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Carter, Eric and Chip are all mine, but the rest belong to Mr. Michelle Phieffer.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
Lindsay tugs on the plush, silken covers of her bed, biting down on her quivering bottom lip as an uninvited chill invades the walls of her room. Still half asleep, her mind urges her body to fall back into the unconscious world of dreams. Just when she feels as if ready to jump back into the clouds, a loud _bang _sends her flying unsteadily upwards with a gasp.  
  
Awake and alert, she looks around for the source of the disruption. Tired eyes focus on the flapping ivory canopy top above, immediately shooting to the open window. Sighing in irritation, Lindsay pushes the bedding aside and steps onto the carpet, quietly moving forward, allowing the patch of moonlight to guide her through the darkness. But as her arm reaches out to snap it shut, a hand grabs onto hers.  
  
Terrified, Lindsay can feel the scream riddling inside her throat, but the combination of a face, a voice and another hand covering her mouth, silences her.  
  
"Linds, it's okay - it's just me."  
  
Though calmed by the fact that the 'intruder' was a familiar face and not some violent stranger, Lindsay can't help but give the idiot a shove. "Jesus, Carter! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry," he laughs, making her smile in spite of herself.  
  
"What are you doing here at -" She pauses, grasping his wrist, then glances at his watch. "Two fourteen in the morning?!?" She cries, giving his shoulders another firm push.  
  
"Careful baby, one more time and I just might be on the ground. It's a long way down..."  
  
"Well, you just better be glad you didn't accidentally stumble upon my parents' window. Falling would be the last of your worries if my father caught you here."  
  
"Hey, I thought your dad liked me."  
  
"He does, but he won't anymore if he finds you paying me an early morning visit at my bedroom window. So, you'd better make it quick."  
  
"You're cute when you're nervous, you know that?" Carter grins, pulling himself up more.  
  
"You're impossible" Lindsay sighs, shaking her head.  
  
With eyes twinkling mischievously, Carter continues his tease. "You think your old man would mind if I serenaded you? I've been working on something and I'd really like to -"  
  
"Carter!!" Lindsay looks back at her door, then back at Carter as she knows he is merely getting started. To him, the look on her face as he begins singing is priceless. "SHHHH!!!" Bubbly giggles are the release of her emotions - a wild mix of fear, anxiety, happiness and adoration. Gripping onto the window sill, he leans forward and kisses her. "Carter..." she laughs in between kisses. "You have to go..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?!" Lindsay squeaks in surprise. "Do I really need to answer that?" One more kiss and she pulls away, cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. "Just tell me why you came..."  
  
Smiling, Carter raises one hand to her long, flowing locks, tucking a tiny hidden flower of yellow behind her ear. "I had a dream about you...and...I couldn't go back to sleep...so...I came to see you..." Tracing his thumb over her cheek, he whispers. "I needed to see you..."  
  
With a kiss, Lindsay coos. "I'm glad you came..."  
  
"Come out with me..." Carter softly pleads. "Let's go for a walk..."  
  
"A _walk_?! It's -"  
  
Fingers land on her lips and she stops. "I know what time it is...but I want to take you somewhere..."  
  
"You're insane!" Lindsay sniggers.  
  
"And it's ALL your fault!" Carter makes a mad dash for her as his hands grab her face for a kiss. A crunch is heard and there is no stopping him as he slips, loosing complete hold on what's keeping him steady. "Oh, no..." he mutters as he falls, hitting the ground with a _thud_.  
  
"Oh my God! Carter!" Bending down, she hangs outside of the window, looking down at him in horror. "Carter! Are you okay?! Oh God!"  
  
Lindsay sighs in relief as he gets up with a groan, brushing himself off. "I'm okay!"  
  
"Are you -" She stops, gasping as the sound of footsteps beat against the wooden panels of the hallway outside her door. "Oh God! Carter! Hide! RUN! GO! NOW!!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
Shutting her window, Lindsay bounces back into bed, pulling the covers up. Just as she has rested her head on the stack of pillows, the door opens, revealing...  
  
"ERIC?!?" Lindsay jumps up to confront her slightly younger brother. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
"Checking on you! I heard you screaming!"  
  
"Well, I'm FINE! So you can GO now!"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
"FINE!!" Slamming the door, Lindsay is immediately accosted by yet another visitor. "WHAT?!" She shouts, thinking it was him again, but quickly backing down as she sees its her father on the other side of the door. "Dad! I -"  
  
"Lindsay, what's going on? It's three o' clock in the morning, young lady."  
  
"I uh - had a nightmare and um...Eric just - surprised me, that's all. I must have screamed -" She pauses, giving him a small smile. "Nevermind...everything's fine. I'm sorry we woke you."  
  
"Okay.." he gives her a strange look. Pointing at her he asks, "What's that in your hair?"  
  
"What?" Realization dawns on her, and her hand flies to her ear. "OH...nothing, it's...just a flower...nite," she chimes, sweetly.  
  
Too tired to argue, Mr. Dole can only smile. "Night, honey."  
  
Lindsay's smile turns into a loud sigh as the door is shut. Momentarily, she forgets about Carter, but as his face appears outside her window again, she runs to him. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"What? Is your dad in there?"  
  
"Noooooo but he WAS! Along with nearly every other member of my family."  
  
"But they're gone, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she nods.  
  
"Good. Let's go then."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"_Come on_, Linds..."  
  
Lindsay stares straight ahead, listening to the two voices...both seemingly the same, but one much closer than the other.  
  
"Linds...Linds?"  
  
"Huh?" Lindsay nearly jumps out of her skin as the chanting of her name startles her back to the present time. Shaking her head from the fog, she smiles at the older Carter sitting across the dining table from her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asks tenderly, moving his hand over hers.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." When she can see that he isn't convinced, she grins, ready to explain. "You know that thing that happens sometimes when someone says or does something that triggers a memory?"  
  
"Déjà vu?"   
  
"Right," Lindsay nods. "I don't even know what it was exactly, but - I was just thinking about that night you came to window and fell and we woke up everyone in the house..." They laugh. "And then we went to that spot by the lake and talked and -"  
  
"Made out..." He says in a low voice, recalling the night fondly.  
  
She blushes. "Yeah....and fell asleep..."  
  
"Yeah, much to your trouble."  
  
"Oh, God, I'll never forget the look on my parents' face when I came through the kitchen door at eight thirty in the morning!"  
  
"How DID you manage to get out of that one, again?" Carter laughs.  
  
"I told them that I was sleep walking..." Lindsay giggles.  
  
"And they BOUGHT it?!" Carter roars.  
  
"Yeah...quite a few times, too, if I remember correctly..."  
  
They are quiet for a moment as they look back on the nights spent at 'their place' - foregoing the 'window meeting' all but the first time. Hours spent in each other's arms...at first consisting of long talks and kisses...eventually including the passion of lovemaking. It was love for them...first love. Neither thought it would ever end...but it did.  
  
Lindsay recalls those first few months after he'd left...how hard they'd been. So many tears...eventually becoming a burning substance to her skin, an ache that swelled within every crevice of her body. In the passing years, she naively thought that the feeling had vanished from her heart and soul - she was wrong. Looking into his eyes now, she can see the truth isn't hers alone: he wants to give her the world.  
  
"Dance with me..."  
  
  
_~*~  
He was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirstin' for knowledge   
And he had a car  
Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last  
__ Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon...saw everything  
My first taste of love...oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
~*~_  
_   
  
_Carter leads them to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers go around his neck. The loose skirt of her short, sleeveless black dress swishes slightly against her legs as they move to the soft music. Like pieces to a puzzle, they seemed to fit perfectly together still. The ten years apart isn't a threat it seems, as in the short time they've been back in each other's company, the questions have been answered - the gaps have been filled...and the past was no longer an issue. It was as if they'd said goodbye just yesterday._  
  
  
~*~  
I still remember when thirty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the Fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste  
Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon...saw everything  
My first taste of love...oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
~*~  
  
  
_"I'm sorry..." Carter breathes against her hair, as Lindsay rests her head to his chest.  
  
"For what?" Lindsay mutters, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Letting you go..."  
_  
  
~*~  
The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much...yeah  
~*~  
  
  
_The strong, yet gentle hands that moments before caressed her back were now acting as a force to draw her face to his. I've been thinking about it so much...you don't know how many times..." Carter pauses, shaking his head. "I feel so lucky that you're here with me right now...I thought you hated me..."  
  
"No..." Lindsay sighs. "Maybe...maybe at one time I thought I did...because I thought that would somehow make it easier...but it didn't."  
  
"Lindsay...I'd give anything to take it back...you know that, right?"  
  
"No, no...don't say that. If you hadn't gone you might not be a doctor right now - I might not be a lawyer." Smiling thoughtfully, she continues. "I wouldn't trade my life for anything...I know that now. I'm very happy...happier now that I have you back in my life..."  
_  
  
~*~  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon...saw everything  
My first taste of love...oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
~*~  
__  
  
_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The icy breeze tickles Lindsay's nose as she glides at ease along side Carter, the steel blades marking the path which they have taken across the rink. A flush of pink glazes her face - the strikingly cold temperature shaking her to the core. It doesn't last long, though, as a faint touch from the precious lips of her companion to her hand soothes and warms her like the sun to a snow bitten flower.  
  
"You're shaking," he gasps, shrugging off his coat, slipping it over her arms in a vast attempt to shield her from the cool air.  
  
"Now _you'll_ be cold," she smiles, knowingly.  
  
"I'll survive," he promises, as they resume their skate.  
  
"Always a risk taker," Lindsay teases.  
  
"Yup, that's me," Carter grins.  
  
"Speaking of - you mentioned 'dazzling' me with your extraordinary talents on the ice...now, was that just a ploy to get me out here - or can you really do all of those fancy turns and jumps?"  
  
"For your information, I happen to be a magnificent skater."  
  
"AH..." Lindsay nods. "So, who would you compare yourself to?"  
  
"Think - Scott Hamilton," Carter proclaims, grandly.  
  
"That I'd love to see," she bellows. "Okay, _Scott_ - let's see your moves."  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
Scooting back a little, Carter brings his hands above his head and crooks his leg behind him. But as he goes to turn, his foot tricks him up and is body breaks into a cartoon-like disaster. The unmistakable sound of Lindsay's laughter floods his ears as he lies in a twisted heap on the ice.  
  
Clapping emphatically, her joy at his failure is obvious. "_Very_ impressive, doctor...more like 'Goofy on Ice'," she giggles.  
  
Standing, Carter looks at her menacingly. "Dole, I'm gonna give you a word of advice - I'd suggest you use it." Lindsay places her hands on her hips as if to say 'bring it on.' "RUN!!"  
  
"Wha - AH!" Lindsay takes off, scrambling to get a good speed and distance.  
  
"Got ya," Carter smirks, elated by victory, arms capturing her so she is pressed tightly against him.  
  
Laughter fades as eyes and lips become magnetic, meeting in hopes of receiving comfort and satisfaction...sealing one of life's perfect moments the best way they know how. Swept away, alive and free...discovering on impact that some things never change.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A week later, Lindsay sits at her desk, her mind playing tug-of-war between her newfound happiness with Carter and the angst of the Robin case. All the pressure of the trial and what the firm stood to lose was competing heavily with her desire to revel in their building relationship. Most would find it funny to say that a few dates constitutes a relationship, but having a past together made it not so far fetched.  
  
They had been on three dates already, and each one made her yearn for another. This man that had captured her heart once was doing it all over again. With every look, every smile, every breath, she is falling harder than the first time.  
  
It was all still quite surreal. Seeing him again was something she never thought possible. But he was back in her life…Carter Bryant – the dark haired, brown eyed charmer…her first love…her first lover. Tomorrow remains veiled with question marks, but today…in this moment…she knows she wants him to stay.  
  
The daydream ends as the door opens and Bobby, Eugene, Jimmy and Ellenor file inside. Concern erases the smile from her lips as their faces refuse to tell her whether things are going good or bad. Deciding to give him a few minutes to breathe, Lindsay waits a while before going into Bobby's office.  
  
"So…he's doing well?"  
  
Bobby looks up at her. "On the _son_ he did great…on the _father_…he wobbled a little…" he trails off, the worst getting the better of him.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
"The detective – right after lunch."  
  
"Well, good luck."  
  
Bobby nods. "To all of us."  
  
Lindsay heads for the door, but turns back to him. "Bobby?" He looks at her again. "This Christmas party…we can invite clients?"  
  
"I guess," he shrugs, standing.  
  
"Uh, what about dates? Are we supposed to bring dates?"  
  
_ Oh, please, God, say it isn't so…_ "You know you really should check with Lucy – she knows more what's going on."  
  
"Okay," she smiles brightly, stepping towards the door.  
  
"Do…you have a…date?" Bobby mutters the words, stopping her from leaving.  
  
"Uh—well, no…I haven't…asked anyone…"  _Not yet._  "I was just wondering." _Make conversation. _Lindsay steps forward. "Are _you_ bringing anyone?"  
  
"No…um…." _Ask her! Just ask her! _Bobby's lips part as he thinks he might actually have the courage, but as her eyes downcast and she looks uncomfortable he lets it go. "I'm up next with the detective, so, I should really be –"  
  
"OH – yeah," she smiles and walks out.  
  
Bobby lowers himself back in his chair, sighing. He knows she's had more than one date with this mystery guy – that alone was hard enough to deal with. But seeing her with him at their party…that was something he couldn't handle – to watch another man make her laugh…holding her close and touching her and maybe even kissing her…no…he couldn't do it.   
  
Running his hands over his face, he takes a deep breath. Looking down at the papers atop his desk, he focuses his attention on the matter at hand.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Lindsay and Carter sit on her sofa, the fire crackling and the Christmas tree still bare of ornaments as they work together, stringing popcorn.  
  
"Hey!" Lindsay swats his hand as Carter raises a piece to his mouth.  
  
"What?! It's just one!"  
  
"Yeah, for _now_. But eventually it'll turn into _two_, then _three_, then _four_ and so on, until three quarters of the bowl is gone. We have just enough to -" She gasps as he pops it in with a loud crunch.  
  
"Mmmmmm...it's gooooood," Carter grins, licking his lips dramatically.  
  
Peeved, Lindsay contemplates a proper 'punishment'. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in her head.  
  
"OW!" Growling, he rubs his temple after she gives it a harsh thump with her finger.  
  
"Humf," she smiles proudly, reaching for the bowl.  
  
"Ten years later and you're still up to the same stuff..."  
  
"Well, it worked -" Lindsay says, mocking him by paying equal treatment to her temple as he did his. "Didn't it?"  
  
Once Lindsay's back is turned, Carter throws a single piece of popcorn at her. At first, it appears as though she didn't notice, until a few seconds pass and she does the same thing to him. Soon, they are face to face, hurling fistfuls, laughing hysterically as they do. The playful struggle lands them on the floor, covered in salt, butter and crumbs. So caught up, they don't hear the door open. When Helen clears her throat upon seeing them, they look up, hardly able to contain themselves.  
  
Ticking her tongue, she sighs. "And she calls me the messy one."  
  
"Hi Helen," they exclaim in unison, giggling.  
  
"Children," Helen responds sarcastically, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"We'll clean up," Lindsay promises, rising on her knees.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she waves her off, shouting "be good now," as she walks towards her room.  
  
"Okay, Mom!" Lindsay yells after her.  
  
"Yeah, and if we do can we watch **_The Grinch_** before bed?" Carter chuckles.  
  
"FUNNY!!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Bobby stands amongst the crowded office, smiling a little as he looks around at all he'd been faced with losing. They'd come such a long way since the days of eviction notices, drug dealers and prostitutes. It was a great feeling to share the good and the bad times with your closest friends…that was who they were: a team…a family.  
  
When his eyes land on Lindsay, his smile grows. Her guy hadn't shown up after all, and Bec was keeping her company instead. If he was lucky, he might even get a dance with her…or a chance meeting under the mistletoe.  
  
"Let her go, Bobby."  
  
Bobby frowns as he turns to Helen. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You need to let her go. If you don't…you just might lose her completely."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that she's thinking about divesting."  
  
"What – why?!"  
  
"I think you know the answer." She pauses as he looks away. "She's happy. Let her be happy. You need to stop looking at her as an ex-lover or potential lover and start looking at her as a friend. A friend could smile and encourage –"  
  
"Encourage? You expect me to encourage her to see someone else?"  
  
"I'm not saying it'll be easy –"  
  
"Do me a favor, Helen – just stay out of it. It really isn't any of your business. This is between me and Lindsay."  
  
"Would you listen to me? I'm telling you to stop being an idiot for once in your life and walk away before you hurt her anymore than you already have!"  
  
"Thanks for the tip. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need a drink."  
  
Grabbing a beer off the table, he opens it and takes a swig. Lindsay's laughter draws him to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Listen, um…can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They walk into his office, and set their drinks down.  
  
"So…we're still in business."  
  
"Yeah…still partners – unless you're thinking of leaving…"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Helen said something…"  
  
"OH…" she shakes her head, making a mental note to kill Helen later on. "I'm not going anywhere…yet – I should be honest about – I don't mean to be cold. I mean, it's not that I'm not interested…I just know that it's not right – and for once, I'm going with my head."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Lindsay – you and your heart – been so out of control."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Helen's words come back into his mind as he searches for the right way to answer. He wants to fight for her…but does she really want him to? No matter how much it hurt, he'd rather have her as a friend than not at all. It isn't over by a long shot, but for now…he'll let her believe it is.  
  
"Nothing…it means you're right. I'm going with your head, too."  
  
"Good." Lindsay walks up to him. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Lindsay moves to kiss his cheek, but Bobby's face turns and their faces touch instead. Their eyes meet and for a moment he feels hopeful, as she makes no move to leave.  
  
"I, um-"  
  
Bobby stops as she raises her fingers to his lips.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Briefly caressing his cheek, she gives him a small smile. Without another word, she is out the door, leaving him feeling like he'd been sucker punched. Bobby takes a minute to catch his breath, then he follows.  
  
As if things couldn't get any worse, he finds Lindsay in another man's arms. Bobby watches in disgust as the man takes her face in his hands and kisses her like he should have done only moments ago. She smiles and takes one of his hands, pulling him over to where Eugene, Ellenor, Jimmy and Bec are standing. Moving closer, he can hear Lindsay's introduction.  
  
"Oh, and this –" gesturing towards Bobby "is Bobby Donnell. Bobby, this is Carter Bryant."  
  
"Good to meet you," Carter smiles, shaking Bobby's hand.  
  
"Likewise," Bobby lies, resisting the urge to break his hand.  
  
"Carter," Helen chimes as she and Lucy join them.  
  
"Evening, Helen."  
  
In the spirit of pleasing Lindsay, Bobby plays nice by adding more to the conversation. "This is our receptionist, Lucy Hatcher. Lucy, Carter –"  
  
"Bryant. It's a pleasure."  
  
"You can say that again," Lucy grins as they shake hands.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bobby takes another gulp of his beer.  
  
"Lindsay's told me so much about all of you."  
  
"Not all bad we hope," Eugene teases.  
  
"Funny," Lindsay laughs shortly, then turns to Carter. "Want to get a drink or something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Carter waves with a smile, then puts his arm around Lindsay as she leads them away.  
  
"She is _smitten_," Eugene chuckles.  
  
"Come on, Eugene, she's only known the guy a week."  
  
"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Bobby, but she's known him a lot longer than that," Helen tells him as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Bobby's face falls. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They were together before – in high school. He's been in LA for ten years. They bumped into each other last week."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Lindsay's arms are draped around Carter's neck as they dance to the cheerful, holiday tunes. She feels his hands on her lower back, the warmth they possess heating her body from head to toe. A contented sigh escapes her lips as he kisses her forehead, and she closes her eyes briefly, opening them to his wonderous grin.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Never better," Lindsay replies. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh – I don't know –" Carter looks up in thought, something catching his eye as he does. "Hey…"  
  
"What?" Lindsay giggles.  
  
"Mistletoe," he smirks, pointing up.  
  
"Ah – as if you needed it."  
  
"But I can take advantage anyhow?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmm…."  
  
Lindsay's eyes smile into his as he runs his thumb over her bottom lip. Leaning forward, he kisses it, then moves his mouth fully over hers. Tongues tangle as he deepens their passionate embrace, pulling her up and against him.  
  
"WOW," Lucy gasps as she watches the display. "WHO is THAT and what has she done with Lindsay?!"  
  
Everyone laughs except Bobby, who is only able to look for an instant, his heart shattering as Lindsay responds to him. Slamming his beer down, he grabs his coat and strides out the door, missing the worried looks of his coworkers.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
On the night of New Year's Eve, Bobby comes into the office around nine. He'd left over an hour ago with the rest of the crew – minus Lindsay. Her pending case had kept her busy and she was staying late to work on it as usual. But tonight, he wanted her to forget it.  
  
Passing her empty desk, he goes into the conference room – only to find evidence of her past presence – her briefcase and files strewn about the table. There was only one remaining place she could be: his office.  
  
Walking in, he expects to find her on the couch, but she isn't there. He's about to leave, when he notices the light coming from the slightly opened bathroom door. Moving a little closer, he can see her form in front of the sink. Bobby swallows the lump growing in his throat as he takes in her beauty: hair styled in wavy curls…just enough makeup to highlight her breathtaking facial features…a deep blue satin gown hugging her curves perfectly…she turns – and he can see the back – or rather the lack there of.  
  
Before she can see him, he moves to the door and takes a deep breath before knocking. When he hears her gasp in alarm, he jumps to ease her senses.  
  
"It's me, Bobby."  
  
Lindsay pokes her head out and smiles. "I thought you'd gone already."  
  
"I did – I just thought you might wanna join us."  
  
"I'd love to, but I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't Bec and Ellenor tell you? I'm going with Carter to the hospital's charity ball. He's picking me up in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Oh…" he nods, forcing a smile, though dying inside.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I need your help." She opens the door wider and turns. "There's this rhinestone chain thing…and uh – I can't snap it."  
  
"Okay…" he breathes. Stepping closer, his fingers grazing the v of her joined straps, finding the top stone at the place where the two strands of blue touch.  
  
"It's at the bottom…the upside-down v…you just take the silver thing and snap it into the other silver thing…" she giggles at how silly she must sound.  
  
Bobby whispers his understanding, silently wishing that she would have let him figure it out on his own…allowing him to trail the length of her back slowly with his fingers. As his hot breath puffs against her skin, he briefly wonders if her heart is beating as rapidly as his. Kneeling, he raises his hands, noticing for the first time that they're shaking. Alas, the connection is made and he stands.  
  
"All done."  
  
"Thanks," Lindsay grins. "What do you think?" She spins.  
  
"I…" Bobby pauses for a long moment, then shakes his head. "There aren't…any words…" he husks, dark blue eyes sparkling admist his love-induced trance.  
  
Lindsay thinks she might thank him, but the words catch in her throat. Once again, he has stunned her…and she has no idea what to do. He must have picked up on it, she realizes, as he smiles.  
  
"Well, have fun."  
  
"Thanks. You too." Lindsay frowns as he turns away, thinking she might have hurt him. She hated this. She wants her friend back. Calling out to him, he stops at the door and turns.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy New Year."  
  
"Happy New Year, Lindsay."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Click_. Bobby's arm drops from Lindsay's shoulder as Bec finishes taking their picture with the Jacobs' family. They were celebrating one of their best victories – the ending result leaving the client happy and the firm nearly a million dollars richer. Funny to think what a bunch of cockroaches can do. Something told Bobby that news broadcaster wasn't laughing, though.  
  
The gathering ends as they finish their champagne. Soon, everyone is gone except Bobby and Lindsay. Bobby watches as Lindsay starts cleaning up the mess. Picking up one of the bottles, she turns to him and smiles.  
  
"There's a little left in this one." She pours the rest into two glasses and meets him in the middle, handing him one. "Just enough for one more toast."  
  
"Cheers," Bobby smiles, clinking his glass to hers.  
  
They finish and Lindsay continues to pick up, Bobby helping her as they move around in silence.  
  
"So, what are your plans tonight?"  
  
"Nothing," she sighs. "Carter's working and Helen has a date, so, I'll probably just throw on some sweats and watch a movie."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah…what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, there's this BU alumni thing I'm supposed to go to. The hockey team is in the running for the championship for the first time in ages and the school invited past classes to come and cheer them on. There's going to be a party after. I'm probably not going, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Bobby shrugs. "I don't know. Don't want to go alone I guess."  
  
"You should go. I'm sure you won't be the only one there without a date."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." He pauses, thinking. "Hey – why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Well, I –" she looks down.  
  
"Just – as a friend."  
  
Lindsay takes a moment to think it over, then smiles. "Okay."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bobby steps off the elevator on Lindsay's floor, a bounce in his step, as he is thrilled to have the chance to spend the evening with her. He'd traded his three-piece suit for black jeans and a matching turtleneck sweater – enjoying the fact that he was able to dress casually for this particular outing.  
  
Knocking on the door, he waits a couple of minutes until it opens, revealing Lindsay – clad in dark blue jeans and a red sweater. Just like every other day, he finds the need to grab her and kiss her and tell her that she's the only woman who could ever make him feel like this.  
  
"Hi," she smiles.  
  
"Hi," he returns her smile. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she grabs her coat and he moves forward, helping her to put it on. "Thanks." As Lindsay starts to follow him out the door, the phone rings. "Sorry. Just one second."  
  
Lindsay runs to catch it. "Hello? … hey …. yeah, I called. They said you were in the middle of something … No, that's why I called. I'm going to this thing with Bobby…yes, Donnell…I will…okay…I'll call you tomorrow….Bye." She laughs as she joins Bobby outside, locking the door as she speaks. "Sorry about that. I called Carter to tell him I wasn't going to be home. He was working with a patient, so, he had to call me back."  
  
"Oh…" Bobby pauses. "Is he….okay with this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"Well we…used to...sleep together."  
  
Lindsay shrugs her shoulders. "He doesn't know that. Not yet anyway. Besides, even if he did, it wouldn't matter. He knows we're friends. He trusts me."  
  
Bobby nods. "Look, I didn't mean to –"  
  
She waves him off. "It's okay. Let's just go, huh?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"BOBBY DONNELL!"  
  
At the sound of his name, Bobby turns around – grinning as he comes face to face with one of his old buddies.  
  
"Chip Mathews," he says, patting him on the back.  
  
"How the hell are ya, man?"  
  
"Pretty good, actually."  
  
"That's what I heard. You got your own firm, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"I'm actually a partner at a firm in Chicago. I got wind of this little shindig and decided I couldn't pass it up." Smiling at Lindsay, he looks back at Bobby. "This your girl?"  
  
_ Yeah. I wish. _"I'm sorry, Chip, this is Lindsay Dole. She's a partner at my firm. Lindsay, Chip Mathews."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lindsay smiles, extending her hand.  
  
"Same here," Chip winks, shaking her hand. "So – you two aren't together?"  
  
"Uh, no…" Bobby mumbles.  
  
"Just friends…" Lindsay says, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Forever a bachelor, aye, Donnell?" Chip laughs. "Come on, I want you to meet my wife."  
  
Bobby regretfully follows, wishing he could have introduced Lindsay as his wife. Though happy for his friend, he wasn't all that anxious to watch the couple that had everything he wanted. They probably had kids, too. And he…well, he had nothing.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bobby and Lindsay are in a fit of laughter as they reach her door. The night had truly been memorable and their present joy was brought on by the events that played out: the won hockey game and the excitement following – then the party, where Bobby got to see so many lost friends. Even though they weren't together, Bobby was happy to share it with Lindsay – there wasn't another person in the world he'd rather have by his side. Minus the two dozen instances in which they had to deny they were a couple, it was a truly good time.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So…"  
  
Lindsay touches Bobby's arm. "I had fun. Thanks for bringing me."  
  
"Welcome. I had fun, too."  
  
They stand in an awkward silence for a moment, then Lindsay leans up and kisses him on the cheek, whispering 'goodnight' as she does. When her face remains close, Bobby can't stop himself. He tilts his head and brushes his lips against hers. Sensing a hint of a dare in her eye, his hand braces the back of her head, and he leans in, ready to kiss her with all the passion he can muster - but she steps back. The words are inching their way to his lips when she turns her gaze to the approaching figure.  
  
"Carter!" Lindsay exclaims in surprise, silently praying that he hadn't seen anything.  
  
Briefly closing his eyes in defeat, Bobby exercises his best fake smile when the 'master of timing' flashes him a grin, taking his place beside Lindsay.  
  
"Hey, honey," Carter gives her a peck on the lips, then turns to Bobby. "Bobby, how's it going?"  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
"Great. I got off a little early - thought I'd come and see my girl." Bobby thinks he may throw up as Carter kisses Lindsay again. "Did you take care of my girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Bobby nods, thinking his hands may coil around the good doctor's neck if he calls Lindsay 'his girl' one more time. "Look, Lindsay, I should go. It's late."  
  
"Okay," Lindsay smiles. "Thanks again."  
  
With a wink, Bobby moves inside the elevator, waving as the doors meet.  
  
Unlocking the door, Lindsay stops before entering the apartment. "Carter, why don't you go inside? I'll be in in a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Carter kisses her cheek and walks past her, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Hi Carter," Helen greets him, arms crossed over her chest.   
  
"Evening, Helen." It is clear that something is bothering him as even a simple smile seems to be a difficult task to perform.  
  
"Rough night?" She asks, easing her way in.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Stepping closer to her, he examines her faltering composure. "You saw it too, didn't you?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The elevator bell sounds and Lindsay rushes into the parking lot. "Bobby!" Looking around, she spots him getting into his car. "Bobby, wait! Wait!"  
  
"Lindsay?" Bobby shuts the door and meets her in the middle. "What are you doing out here? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I - well, I - I just -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just - had to -" Lindsay huffs, swearing under her breath. "Back there - what just happened -"  
  
"Nothing...happened..." Bobby mumbles, unable to meet her eye.  
  
"You kissed me." She waits for a response, but he remains silent. "You KISSED me!"  
  
"Yeah, so what if I did?" His tone becomes more challenging as he steps closer to her.  
  
"So what if you did? So what if you did?!?" Lindsay slaps him on the shoulder. "Dammit, Bobby! You can't just do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not fair! You KNOW I'm with Carter - you KNOW I -"  
  
"Not _fair_?! Come on, Lindsay - you of all people!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nevermind," Bobby says quietly, heading back to his car.  
  
"No! We're not finished here, Bobby! I wanna know what you meant by that!"  
  
"Forget it, Lindsay, just go back to your boyfriend!"  
  
"No!" She shouts. "I wanna know -"  
  
"You wanna know? FINE!" Stalking back over to her, he begins venting. "You stand here and you preach to me about fairness when not two months ago you denied me exactly what you're willing to give him? He's an EX, too - he hurt you, too - tell me how it's different, please! Is it money? Or is it the fact that he was able to 'pull you out of things'?!"  
  
"Don't you DARE -"  
  
"What could I have done to -" Bobby stops, tears brinking his eyes. "I don't wanna fight with you, Lindsay. It's just - _everyday_ I have to see you smile and be so happy...and I have to live knowing that it's not me who's making you feel like that...it's him. It hurts...to know that I can't have you." Deciding to take the plunge for once, he caresses her cheek, gazing into her eyes so she can see that he speaks not of lies, but of truth. "I love you, Lindsay...I want you back..."  
  
There is a moment of dead silence before Lindsay pries his hand away from her face, whispering, "You never had me, Bobby..."   
  
  
_to be continued...  
_  
  
**THANKS FOR READING!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO SEND ME ANY SUGGESTIONS/QUESTIONS/COMMENTS YOU MAY HAVE BY EMAIL OR GUESTBOOK. **  
  



	4. Part 3: Crossroads

**TITLE**: When the Last Petal Falls - Part Three: Crossroads  
**  
AUTHOR**: Court  
**  
RATING**: PG-13  
**  
SUMMARY**: Round one.   
**  
PREVIOUSLY**: VISIT MY SITE ()  
**  
STORY NOTE**: Takes place in season 3, following the episode "State of Mind" (a.k.a. Part two of the Evelen Mayfield case and the famous mistletoe kiss between Lucy and Bobby); scenes from the show of which I honestly believe everyone will be able to point out are included occasionally, as well as references to previous exchanges between the characters (for example, the scene with Helen and Lindsay where she says she's thinking about leaving the firm is referred to, but the scene is not written in and, unlike the others, has been altered a bit do to the new developments that didn't occur on the show (no "you're in love with him", etc.)).  
**  
****THANKS**: All you lovely people that read and/or sent feedback on the first two parts! You're awesome!  
**  
FEEDBACK**: Ya know, it's that thing that encourages (or sometimes _dis_courages) the author to write more. Kind of like the 'bend and snap' it "WORKS EVERY TIME!!!"  blessed_23_83@yahoo.com  
**  
SONG CREDITS**: "Now and Forever" by Richard Marx.  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Don't even get me started. Ugh. Fine. Blah blah not mine. Yada yada not mine.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The road stretches before him in a seemingly endless path, twisting and turning in the dark of night. His destination is unclear, as he simply felt the need to run and hide...submerge in the possibility of finding an escape. The sound of her voice torments him - those last biting words slicing through him still. _"You never had me, Bobby..."  
  
_If this was Lindsay's idea of getting back at him it was working. In fact, as of late she has managed to steal every ounce of hope away from his soul. Granted, he had it coming; nevertheless, it was a sheer horror to feel on the verge of heaven only to have it stricken away by the one person he yearned to share it with.  
  
Hour after hour, day in and day out...he is consumed by the love of her. Remembering past times as if they were in the present...treasuring now what he hadn't before. Sleepless nights...falling fast into sweet dreams only to wake to nothing...reaching for someone who isn't there...discovering mystic abilities that offer the distinct feel and scent of the angelic being that is the woman he loves. But where there is pleasure there is pain...the ache that never dies...the ache of it all remaining a fantasy forever.  
  
The worst part is, he knows that she felt this, too. She loved him as he loves her in this moment...as he always has. If only he'd known...things could be so very different. Was he such a fool to think that they still had a chance? There was no chill in her gaze...nothing but warmth in her touch; she'd spoken in such a flat voice, then slid her fingertips against his hand as she turned and walked away from him without another look. But he saw something...felt something - something she was oblivious to giving. The signs were there...but were they misleading? Did she still love him?  
  
He wishes he knew. That would make things a little easier. But the battle is a blur as he feels more confused than ever...truly thinking that she had come to him with the intention of pledging her love - handing over the key to her heart...giving him a reason to live again. The DEAD END sign seemingly appears from thin air and the car swerves - screeching to a hault. The bold words ahead stand out, and he finds himself contemplating the truth behind her confrontation...her intention. Was it that she simply couldn't stand the thought of them that way again? Or did she just want him to suffer? Based on her efforts, he suspects she had stopped the clock - cut the rope...ending his part in the play.   
  
  
**~*~*~*~  
  
  
** Lindsay takes a deep breath as her hand curls around the doorknob of her apartment. She stays there for a moment, hand poised in position to enter...preparing herself for what she is about to do. It was a long ride up...beginning with tears she refused to let fall...numb in reaction to those three words she dreamed of hearing from him since the day she first laid eyes on him...ending with the resolution that the voice in her head was right - that it was over for them...knowing that she had to move on to another...open herself up to the other man that was knocking at the doors of her heart and soul.  
  
Pushing the door open, Lindsay's smile falls as the room is absent of both Helen and Carter. Perusing her surroundings, she soon catches sight of them standing out on the balcony. The cool breeze sketches goosebumps over her skin as she stands at the threshold, clearing her throat in effort to be noticed. Their heads turn and she is greeted by two smiles - one less enthusiastic than the other. For the brief instant that their eyes connect, all is revealed - she knows that he knows.  
  
Saddened and a bit scared, her eyes close upon the image of Carter leaning over the stone railing, staring out into the city with a devastating theme of nail-biting silence. It isn't until Helen touches her shoulder that she opens them, only to be further rattled by the gift of a beer and a mouthed prayer of luck.  
  
Lindsay doesn't move at first - she can't, for frozen by fear...the fear of losing him again. Somewhere in the quiet minutes that pass, she moves to the opposite end of the wall, her mind inventing a thousand different things to say but her mouth keeping them harbored within. Sensing him looking at her, her eyes dart in his direction.  
  
"I don't bite you know," he says in typical Carter style, always finding a way to break the tension in even the toughest situations.  
  
They share a smile, but as he steps closer, she feels more secure with the idea of focussing on anything but him. She swallows the lump in her throat as he pries her hand from her side, grasping it in his reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally manages to utter. Turning towards him, she sighs. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise...please...you don't owe me anything, Lindsay."  
  
"Carter, what you saw -"  
  
"But I will say this," he interrupts softly. "something you and I have always had is honesty. The truth. No matter how much it hurt sometimes...we had the truth. And that's all I want from you right now. Whatever it may be...that's all I need to know."  
  
"Okay," Lindsay whispers.  
  
Carter keeps hold of her hand, leading them to the two chairs beside the french doors. Lindsay sits in one, while he pulls the other to rest in front of hers, taking his seat soon after.  
  
"I never lied to you, Carter," Lindsay begins insistently. "Tonight wasn't a date. It -" she pauses, shaking her head. "It was a disaster..." His confusion is obvious and she rushes to explain. "Bobby and I used to sleep together...it started not long after I began working there and no one knew about it...and it didn't last long..." She stops, giving him a moment to digest it all. "We ended it when he and Helen started dating."  
  
"Helen?!" Carter asks in an excited tone, clearly taken aback.  
  
Lindsay smiles. "Yeah...she didn't know about anything until later...but that's a _whole_ 'nother story."  
  
"One would think," he chuckles.  
  
"Well, that didn't last long, either. My friendship with Helen never changed...but with Bobby...it did. Things were unbearable for a long time for different reasons..."  
  
Carter looks down before voicing his question. "Did you love him?"  
  
Lindsay hesitates a moment, then answers. "Yes...that was part of the problem..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because he didn't love me," she states simply.  
  
"Lindsay," he caresses her cheek. "That's not possible."  
  
Tears fill her eyes as his gesture moves her. "He never said it. Well...not until tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Carter looks shocked.  
  
"When I went after him..." Growling, she stands. "And that's not even like him! He doesn't just do stuff like that! We'd just won the case - we were celebrating. We talked about our plans for tonight and the next thing I know he's asking me to go to some reunion. And I was going to say 'no' but then he insisted it was just a 'friend' thing. And it was - it was until I kissed him on the cheek to say 'thank you' and suddenly he's kissing me and then you showed up and AHH - I don't get it! WHY? WHY does everything ALWAYS have to be so damned COMPLICATED?!"  
  
"Because life wouldn't be interesting without all the chaos, sweetie," he jokes.  
  
"I guess so," she laughs. "I just - I just thought that things were finally coming together you know? I thought that Bobby and I were becoming friends again. Everything's been so good with you and work and then THIS happens!"  
  
"So...he wants you back?"  
  
"His exact words," she nods.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
Lindsay thinks a minute, unsure herself of what her feelings are. "Bobby will always be in my heart...but...as soon as I knew I loved him I had to learn not to...and I...I think I've gotten pretty good at it." Grinning, she offers him more. "Carter, there are a lot of things that I'm uncertain of. But - there is one thing that I _do_ know..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Draping her arms around his neck, she coos. "I know that I'm happier now than I have been in a very long time...and it's because of you."  
  
"Same here," Carter promises, pressing his hands against her lower back, drawing her closer.  
  
"Good," Lindsay giggles as they kiss. "Good..."  
  
They exchange more intense kisses, the passionate series ending with a kiss to her cheek and forehead, his arms keeping her to his chest. As he holds her, he is content in the fact that she is still his. He finds it somewhat hysterical that this whole time he'd been in a fight with another man for her. Well, if it was a fight Bobby wanted, he was going to have one. He'd been fortunate enough to get Lindsay back - he wasn't about to give her up that easily. Tomorrow was a new day - and if needed, the gloves would come off.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~  
  
  
** The next day, Lindsay spends most of the partners meeting in a haze. Being in the same room with Bobby was more than a little awkward , and it didn't help that he hadn't spoken a word to her all morning. Not that she expected him to, but it still bothered her. They were going to have to figure something out before long. This was no way to live.  
  
"Lindsay?"  
  
"Hmm?" She perks up, Ellenor's cross glare grabbing her attention.  
  
"Are you planning on voting?"  
  
Lindsay looks perplexed. "Voting? On what?"  
  
Throwing her hands up in the air, Ellenor sighs. "The Callahan case?"  
  
"Oh," she mumbles. "OH - uh, yeah. I think we should take it. Definitely yes."  
  
"Fine," Bobby drones, telling Lindsay that he must have been outvoted. "Do you need a second chair, Ellenor?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask Lindsay, but since she seems to have slept through most of the details -"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"But I'll fill you in if you're interested," she says emphatically.  
  
"I'll do it."   
  
"Fine, then. That's settled. Anything else?" Everyone remains silent. "Fine. Meeting's over."  
  
With that, Bobby rolls his chair back and leaves the room, Eugene soon following behind. Bec gestures toward the door and raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Is it just me or has Bobby suddenly grown fond of the word 'fine'?"  
  
"Tell me about it," Ellenor shakes her head. "You know how Bobby gets about losing, though."  
  
"True," Bec chuckles, rising from her chair. "Well, I hate to do this, but you two are going to have to scram. I've got clients coming in twenty."  
  
"In that case - your desk or mine, Lindsay?"  
  
Lindsay shrugs. "Oh, I don't know, Elle. Why don't we flip for it?"  
  
The girls laugh as they exit the conference room. Lucy runs up to them flashing a grin. "Hey, what's funny?"  
  
"LUCY!!!"  
  
"Humph," she huffs, turning on her heel. "Probably wasn't even that good, anyway."  
  
Lindsay sits in the chair Ellenor set out for her beside her desk. She takes notes as Ellenor tells her the facts, offering opinions when the case becomes less estranged to her.   
  
Suddenly, Ellenor stops. "Oh, you know what? I think I left the file in Bobby's office. Would you mind?"  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
Knocking before entering, she is met with a bothered expression from Bobby. "Um, Ellenor says you have the Callahan file?"  
  
Wordlessly, he searches his desk for the file, soon coming across it. "Here," he holds it up, turning his gaze away as she takes it.  
  
"Thanks...Bobby?" He looks up at her. "I'm sorry if you're hurting. You know because of what I said -" she pauses. "Maybe that sounds lame, but I swear, it's the truth."  
  
"Okay, Lindsay," Bobby whispers, still looking away.  
  
"Bobby, please! Can't we just start over? I miss us!"  
  
"Not the way I miss us I'm guessing," he responds.  
  
"Let's not go down that road, again, Bobby, alright?  I just want my friend back!"  
  
Astonished, Bobby drops his pen and stands. "You honestly think we can be friends?"  
  
"Why not? Give me one good reason!"  
  
"You know why," he mutters, dropping back into his chair.  
  
"Carter." Lindsay chuckles. "You're acting like a child, Bobby. All or nothing, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"If it were me -"  
  
"Well, I'm not you. Excuse me for not being strong enough to happily watch the woman I love with another man. We started out as two people that worked together - not friends that worked together - and that's the way I want it now. If we can't be more, then I refuse to look at this relationship as anything but professional. Law partner to Law partner."  
  
Dejected, she frowns. "Is that really how you feel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have it your way, then," Lindsay concedes, slamming the door on her way out.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
"Okay, so, the deposition is at two. That'll give us time for lunch, and then we'll meet you back here."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Frutt."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Dole," Mr. Callahan chimes, shaking Lindsay's hand.  
  
"Likewise. We'll see you soon."  
  
"I'll walk you out," Ellenor offers, leaving Lindsay behind to gather their materials.  
  
"Lindsay?" Lucy pops her head in. "You have a visitor."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Cute. Charming. Eyes like chocolate."  
  
Lindsay rolls her eyes, grinning. "Thank you, Lucy."  
  
"Hey there," Carter husks, appearing in the doorway with a red rose captured between his teeth, striking a seductive pose.  
  
"Hey," she giggles, giving him a kiss as he hands her the rose. "Thank you. This is a nice surprise."  
  
"Well, I thought we could do lunch. You free?"  
  
"Yeah. Just give me a minute to get this stuff together." Lindsay moves away, leaning over the table. Carter sneaks up behind her, planting his hands on the table, feathering kisses on her neck. "Carter," she breathes out, attempting to elbow him in the ribs. He uses her action to his advantage, though, seizing her elbow, then spinning her to face him. Laughing, their mouths come close to touching, but miss as Lindsay catches sight of something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Bobby stands there like a statue, a mix of emotions streaking his face. Lindsay's eyes shift from his to Carter's, the air instantly becoming thick with the steam boiling off both men. Sighing, she picks up her briefcase and grabs Carter's hand, all but running past Bobby and out of the room.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
A few weeks later, Bobby is working late in his office. Thinking he was alone, he nearly jumps out of his skin as the door opens, revealing Rebecca.  
  
"Bec?! I thought you'd gone home."  
  
"I did - but I came back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I forgot to do something."  
  
Bobby's eyebrows narrow. "What?"  
  
Rebecca strides over to him and says, "This," swatting him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
  
"For being an ass!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You've been walking around this office like you don't give a damn, and I don't think I'd be alone in saying that you need a major attitude adjustment."  
  
"Don't you start, too, Bec..." Bobby groans, rubbing his temple.  
  
"I WILL start, Bobby! For God sakes, we know you love her, but just because she won't say the same about you doesn't give you the right to act like this! Stop being so miserable and DO something about it! You of all people should know that things aren't always that simple. You want her - fight for her. It might take some time, but if you REALLY love her - and I KNOW you do - nothing should get in your way."  
  
"Bec..." Bobby sighs. "There's no point. It's obvious she's happy with -"  
  
"But who's to say you couldn't make her happier?"  
  
"She doesn't WANT me to fight for her! She asked me to be her friend again, Bec! Her FRIEND!"  
  
"Then DO IT!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Bobby, closing her off like this is not the answer. Showing Lindsay what she's missing IS - being the man that she loved once before...the man I happen to think she STILL loves."  
  
"You think...you think she still -"  
  
"Yes," she nods. "I do, Bobby. And whether or not that's a comfort I just wish that it would give you some hope. Because a little of that goes a long way."  
  
"I wouldn't even know where to start, Bec."  
  
"You can _start_ by growing up!" Bobby throws her a look. "You know that Lindsay's birthday is coming up, right?" He nods. "Well...Carter's throwing her a surprise party...he asked us to be there..."  
  
Bobby rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Sounds right up his alley."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means the guy is smooth. A little _too_ smooth if you ask me."  
  
"Bobby," she shakes her head. "Forget about him. Just think about it...you're a smart guy. If you do things right, you just might out-_smooth_ Dr. Carter."  
  
"I told her that I love her. What else is there? What's more important?"  
  
"Show her."  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
Bobby tosses around the bed, sleep seeming to be a lost cause as the clock reads '2:46AM'. Frustrated, he flops onto his back, eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling in hopes of it having the 'watching paint dry' effect on him. Ignoring the aches riding his muscules, he keeps still, each blink producing a different image of Lindsay. Usually what he saw was beautiful - moments they shared that he'll never forget...moments he dreams of sharing with her...but tonight, they're sickening. For it is NOT he who he sees her wrapped around...laughing with or loving...it's HIM. The awful questions haunt him in this cold, dark, lonely place he lives imprisoned: were they together now? Was he in her bed? Was she in his? Did she love him?  
  
_No, no, no, no, no..._"NO!" he screams, shooting up with twitters of agony. Bec is right, he concludes, as that is the only thing he feels he has left to hold onto - his lucidity depending on mere acts of selflessness. Lindsay was worth it.  
  
What to do? What to do? There had to be SOMETHING he could do to show her what she means to him. Everything that comes to mind seems immeasurable until an epiphany strikes. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he switches on the lamp, digging in the top drawer of his nightstand for the key to his plan.  
  
Finding the picture, he cheers at his success, grinning as he examines it, remembering every detail she'd bestowed upon the sight of it.  
_  
"This was at my thirteenth birthday party. That's my grandmother..."  
  
"You have her eyes..."  
  
"Yeah...everyone used to say that...I have her name, too. Suzanne."  
  
Bobby nods slowly, then studies the gift with amazement. "Wow...that's a beautiful necklace..."  
  
"It is. I wish I still had it..."  
  
"What happened to it?  
  
"I lost it..." she sighs. "You see...my grammy had this thing about the stars. I'd go over there and we'd sit on the porch swing and watch them..." she laughs in thought. "It was like we were waiting for something spectacular to happen...I guess I didn't appreciate them like she did. But I did love those nights...the nights when all you could see was light...drinking hot chocolate no matter what the temperature," she laughs again. "feeling warm and safe as the eyes of the angels look down on you...the holes in the floor of heaven...that's what she called them. When I look up at them now...I like to believe she's one of them...looking down on me..." Smiling through her tears, she wipes them away. "Uh...anyway...she died that winter and the next summer it got away from me...I must have looked for hours...every place twice...but it was gone. I never forgave myself...it was all I had left of her."  
  
_Bobby can still see the desolation in her eyes in that moment. He recalls how quickly she changed the subject, showing him another photo with a chipper story. Eventually, though, they came across another copy, which soon became his. With plans of using it someday, he slipped it into his overnight bag as she slept. Those ideas had gotten away from him somewhere along the way, but he was prepared to make them reality now. He had two weeks...no time to lose.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~  
  
  
** "Sailing, Helen?" Lindsay asks, intrigued by her friend's suggestion.  
  
"Yes, sailing. I mean, it's your birthday. That calls for something different - something special. No movies. No shopping."  
  
"Sailing..."  
  
"Sailing," Helen nods. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"Okay," she chuckles. "Sailing it is."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"But if this turns out to be some kind of disaster, I swear - you'll be paying my half of the rent this month."  
  
"Yeah, keep dreaming, babe," Helen laughs. "Get dressed. We've got an hour."  
  
"Why an hour?"  
  
"Uh..." she bites her tongue, silently cursing herself for the mistake. "That's when the place opens. I want to get a good boat."  
  
Sighing loudly, Lindsay shakes her head, turning towards her room. "You're not dying are you?" She says half-joking, half-serious, facing her once again.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Some people - they do stuff they'd never do otherwise...like bungy jump or sky dive -"  
  
"Are you kidding me? It it THAT out of character for me to want to go sailing?"  
  
"Well, I just thought with the wind blowing your hair and all -"  
  
"OH, but it really gives the perfect edge to my whole 'queen-bitch-killer-bee' image," Helen drips sarcastically, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"You know what? Just stop thinking so much and get dressed, please. Otherwise I might have to work for Carter and get him to take my place."  
  
"Speaking of - there's this really cute doctor -"  
  
"Dressed-now, Lindsay!"  
  
"Now THAT's out of character," she comments, walking to her room.  
  
"Funny," she calls after her as the door shuts. Then, a bit louder adds, "But HEY - remind me about that guy later on!!!"  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
Lindsay and Helen walk along the dock, heading for the nonexistent sail boat rental place. Looking around, Lindsay stops.  
  
"Helen! There's nothing out here but a bunch of boats! If we walk much further, we'll be fish bait!"  
  
"I know that, it's - OOOOHHHH, Lindsay! Check out that yacht!"  
  
Watching Helen carelessly stroll up the bridge, she gasps. "Helen! You can't go on that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's someone's private yacht! Take a few steps and I'll probably be representing you in a good 'ole fashioned lawsuit!"  
  
"OH, give me a break. Besides...you can't represent me if you're doing it, too."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"YES - you are. Now come on!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Helen, NO!"  
  
"Get your ass up here before I come down there and drag you!"  
  
"Oh, uh...ugh - FINE! Fine."  
  
Scanning the area for witnesses first, she runs, climbing on after her.  
  
"Lighten up. Just act like you belong."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Oooooooh a HOT tub!!!"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Helen gives her the eye, then continues the venture. Lindsay feels her stomach turn. "Oh, God - this is just like college."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?"  
  
"Helennnnnnnnnn let's just go, please? I don't feel like being arrested on my birthday. Turning twenty nine is hard enough without adding handcuffs and a mug shot to it."  
  
"It WOULD make for a lasting memory, though."  
  
"Yeah, well, when something involves you it usually does."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment..."  
  
They laugh, Lindsay feeling more loose until she smells something in the air. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?"  
  
"I don't know, what, but -"  
  
"OH, wait a second," Helen sniffs. "Yeah...I'm picking something up....I think...I think it's smoke."  
  
"SMOKE?!"  
  
"Yeah. Now, they'll be able to add arson to the charges," Helen roars.  
  
"Shut up, Helen. Let's just go."  
  
"No wait...now I'm hearing something..." she moves closer. "Yeah...I  think it's a voice..."  
  
"It's probably your conscience!"  
  
"No, no...its more than one..."  
  
Lindsay reluctantly follows as Helen gets closer and closer. "Are you out of your mind? Do you WANT to get caught?!"  
  
"I just wanna see if there's any eye candy..." Lindsay stands against the wall behind Helen as she has a clear shot. "Well, Lindsay -  it looks like you were right."  
  
"You mean there's nobody there?"  
  
"Nope. Looks like a FALSE ALARM!!!"  
  
"Why are you screaming?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Walking beside her, she sighs. "Ugh. Look, we came, we saw and there's no one -"  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone screams completely out of sync, jumping from behind various things.  
  
"GOD - how pathetic! We PRACTICED!!!"  
  
"LUCY!!!"  
  
"I don't believe this," Lindsay giggles, totally shocked. "HELEN?!" She swats her playfully.  
  
"Hey, don't abuse me. This was all Carter's idea!"  
  
"Carter?" Lindsay looks from Helen to Carter as he moves in front of her. "You did this?"  
  
"Well, I had help," Carter shakes his thumb toward the others. "Happy birthday, honey," he winks, giving her a kiss.  
  
Speechless, she is only able to hug him, along with everyone else. When she gets to Eugene, she notices a couple of people are missing.  
  
"Bec's on her way," he assures her. "Bobby's -"  
  
"Not coming, I'm sure..." she predicts, knowingly.  
  
"He didn't say," he shrugs.  
  
"OKAY - we've got burgers and hot dogs on the grill," Carter announces. "Who wants to take care of the music?"  
  
"I will!" Lucy shouts, running over to the stereo. "I brought CDs."  
  
The crowd is less than thrilled, grunting as she cheerfully begins searching through her case. Eugene and Lindsay share a look, and he smiles, passing her a beer from the ice chest in his reach.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Happy birthday," he says as the clink their bottles together.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
Later, everyone is sitting around visiting, eating and drinking. Lindsay has just opened her presents: a spa day certificate from Helen, a pair of diamond earrings from the firm and theater tickets to a play in New York from Carter. Thinking a minute, Lindsay realizes that Rebecca has yet to arrive.  
  
"Eugene, I thought you said Bec was on her way. That was an hour ago."  
  
"Oh - I forgot to tell you - she called. Something else came up that's keeping her, but she said she'll be her as soon as she can."  
  
"Okay - oh, hey Bec!" Lindsay laughs, moving over to greet her as she appears quite ironically. "We were just talking about you."  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had a...problem." Lowering her voice, she continues. "Could I see you in private for just a minute?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...sure. Anything the matter?"  
  
"No. Just -"  
  
Lindsay nods and follows her to the front of the yacht. Once they stop, she asks, "What's going on?" Rebecca gestures for her to turn around. "Bobby!"  
  
"Hi," he smiles, nervously.  
  
They stare at each other in silence, Bec finally breaking it as she dismisses herself. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
There is another lingering moment of silence before either one attempts speaking.  
  
"Um, I...I didn't think you'd come..." Lindsay confesses needlessly. "After all we're just law partners."  
  
"Lindsay..." Bobby begins in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk." Lindsay doesn't say anything. "But Bec talked some sense into me."  
  
"That sounds like Bec," Lindsay smiles a little.  
  
"I'd be lost without her."  
  
"True," she nods.  
  
"I'd be lost without YOU..."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Yes - and I wanna take back what I said." Bobby pauses. "One of the things I said anyway...about not wanting to be your friend anymore. Because if that's the only way I can have you right now, I'll take it. I'll take whatever you're willing to give. I won't be that stupid any longer. I need you in my life...however you will be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. That is - if you'll still have me."  
  
"Of course," she whispers, touching his arm.  
  
"Thank you," Bobby grins.  
  
A more comfortable silence sneaks up on them, and soon they are laughing.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...uh...that being said...I uh - got you something," he says, pulling a rectangular shaped box out of his black sports jacket pocket.  
  
"Bobby, you didn't have to -"  
  
"Maybe not, but I wanted to - so shush," he teases, holding it out for her.  
  
Taking it, Lindsay lifts the velvet jewelry box, raising a hand to her chest as the item is revealed to her: a near-exact replica of the locket that her grandmother had once given her - a rare, blue diamond star embedded in white gold. Breathless, she stares at it in utter incredulity. "Oh...my God...Bobby..." she looks at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I can't believe you remembered..."  
  
"I know it's not the same one, but -"  
  
"It's perfect," she promises, cutting him off. Admiring it, she is in awe. "How did you - it couldn't have been from memory..."  
  
"Look inside," Bobby suggests.  
  
Removing it from the box, she lets the wrapping fall to the ground as both hands hold onto the chain. Shaking fingers pry the locket open, where a smaller version of the picture she'd shared with him not so long ago is placed. "How?" She asks, happy and confused all at once.  
  
"You had two, so, I took it that night while you were sleeping..." Removing the original copy from his jacket, he hands it to her. "Here...I'm sorry it took me so long to return it...to do this..."  
  
Prostrated, the words remain frozen within her throat, and all she can do is hold her hand up to stop him, snapping the locket shut. "You're incredible..thank you..."  
  
Taken by his most thoughtful gift, Lindsay is lost in his eyes. She knows...it had been there all along. The great lengths he must have went through for her make it so obvious...the picture...the fact that he even comprehended it makes her see that he does love her...that he always has. It was enough to make her fall all over again...  
  
Bobby fixates on her...enchanted by her beauty as the wind disturbs her silken hair so elegantly...the blush of her cheeks...precious tears of happiness...overjoyed to know he has made her feel this way. He longs to kiss her...so close...closer...  
  
Stopping himself from making a mistake, he clears his throat. "Happy birthday, Lindsay."  
  
"Could you put it on for me?" She hands it to him, turning around.  
  
Goosepimples rash the back of her neck as his hot breath pants against it. For a second, they would swear they stopped breathing altogether. "There you go," he mutters into her ear as he claps it around her neck.  
  
Once they are face to face again, distance isn't there much longer - Lindsay throwing her arms around his neck, Bobby closes his eyes, stroking her back, reveling in the feel of holding her again - if only for a moment. Smelling her hair, he is intoxicated...never wanting to let go. But as life's perfect moments always seem to do, it ends all too soon, when Lindsay pulls away from him.  
  
"Hey birthday girl," they hear, turning from each other's gaze to that of Carter's.  
  
"Hey," Lindsay grins, walking over to him.  
  
"Time for the cake," Carter says, wrapping an arm about her.  
  
"Good...come on, Bobby. You came just in time."  
  
"I can't stay."  
  
"Oh...why?"  
  
"Family thing at my dad's...sorry."  
  
"Okay...well, thanks again...for everything."  
  
"Sure. Have a great time."  
  
Lindsay waves and starts back to the party, Carter close behind.  
  
"Uh - Carter?"  
  
Carter stops, meeting Bobby in the middle. "Yeah?"  
  
Bobby extends his hand to him and he accepts. "Take care of her."  
  
"I will."  
  
Nodding, he smiles. "You're a very lucky man."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to tell me that," he chuckles. "She's amazing..."  
  
"Yeah...she sure is..."   
  
Both men look after her, Carter patting Bobby on the back. "Thanks for stopping by...I'm sure it meant a lot to her."  
  
"Thanks for the invitation. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy considering..." he drifts off, not sure of what all he does know.  
  
"Bobby, I can't hate you for loving Lindsay. It's easy for her to take over your heart...you can't help it. And I wouldn't wish the loss of that feeling on anyone."  
  
"OH, I'm sure you wouldn't," Bobby sneers, catching the menacing tone that beat at his words. "You know what? I think I'm gonna stay awhile after all. I've got some time."  
  
The two men approach the party just in time to see the girls crowded around Lindsay, gawking at her necklace.   
  
"WOW! MAJOR kudos to Bobby on that one!" Lucy exclaims, shoving herself in front of Helen.  
  
Bobby and Lindsay blush as all eyes land on them. Carter grits his teeth, adjusting his collar as the temperature seems to rise a hundred degrees in the space of seconds.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~  
  
  
** "Okay guys - be nice. This isn't funny!"  
  
"Ooooh what about that time she tried to use her high school field hockey record in the tobacco case?"  
  
Eugene high fives Jimmy on that one, Lindsay getting more embarassed with every story as her friends tell all. "HEY!"  
  
"Yeah, well, she did kick ass when she got up there," Ellenor throws back.  
  
"Point taken," Eugene chuckles. "Who's next?"  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"Thank you, Lucy," Bobby grumbles.  
  
"What?! It can't get any worse than Helen and the butterscotch schnapps incident!"  
  
Everyone laughs. Lindsay buries her head in Carter's chest, Carter patting her head as he can't help but laugh along with them. He admits, he feels a bit out-of-the-loop, though - dejected to have missed those adorable moments in her new life. But he was learning.  
  
"Fiiiiiinnnne," Bobby finally agrees, leaning forward on his elbows in thought. "Okay...um...there was this one time when Lindsay was really upset over a case - she uh - she must have went out drinking..."  
  
"OH GOOOOOD - NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay wails.  
  
"I woke up cuz I heard this noise. I looked at the clock - it was like two in the morning," he chuckles. "I go into the livingroom and I can hear this screaming outside the door - two women. So, I unlock the door and peek out to see what all the fuss is about - it was LINDSAY and my neighbor Mrs. Cassidy! Lindsay was ranting about the constitution and why it should grant the right to protect at all times!"  
  
"Drunk and you can still hold down an arguement, huh, Lindsay?" Ellenor quips. "See Bobby, I told you she was a keeper."  
  
"What happened next?" Lucy asks giddily.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Cassidy kept telling her to go away before she called the cops. So, I stepped up...."  
  
  
_"Lindsay! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Who is she?!"  
  
"You've been drinking," he shakes his head.  
  
"Answer me! Who the hell is she?!"    
  
Swinging her fist at him, the action proves too much and she takes a drunken stumble, taking the old lady down with her. Tangled on the floor, they fret about - struggling to part ways."Oh, Jesus Christ!" Bobby scrambles to help them up, Lindsay throwing a grand hissy fit in reaction. Kicking at him, her left heel just misses him as it flies passed his head. "I'm so sorry about this, Mrs. Cassidy," he swears, holding Lindsay tightly in his grasp as the none-too-pleased tenant straightens her clothing and hair. "She's just a little emotional."  
  
"What do you go for this kind of thing? A 'Golden Girl'?! You secretly find foam rollers attractive?!"  
  
"Calm down, Lindsay! She's my neighbor, okay?"  
  
"I have half a mind to report this to the manager! I suggest you restrain your *friend* Mr. Donnell."  
  
"Yes, ma'am...Lindsay - let's go! Now!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you - you LIAR!"  
  
"LINDSAY!!" Bobby shakes her by the shoulders and turns her, pointing to the number on the door. "This is 2C."  
  
"But you're in 2B," Lindsay mumbles, the room spinning as she thinks she sees two of everything.  
  
"UH -HUH!" Bobby nods.  
  
"Oh..." Glassy-eyed, she smiles at the woman. " 'M sorry..."  
  
"Come on," Bobby urges gently, walking them to his apartment, holding Lindsay upright with an arm braced on her back.  
  
" 'M sleepy..." she moans, running a hand through her hair, immediately grazing a mysterious object. Pulling it out, she winces. "Ouch!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Giggling, she shows him the pink roller, turning back to the woman's door once again.  
  
Bobby slaps his forehead. "Lindsay!"  
  
"Here you go," she hands it to her. "You look upset .... you know what always makes me feel better when I'm upset? ... Cookies." Nudging her shoulder, she winks. "I'm gonna make you some."  
  
Both Bobby and Mrs. Cassidy seem too baffled to speak or feel it is useless to do so. Lindsay stares at her, waiting for some kind of response; it comes - about an inch from her nose as the door is slammed in her face. With a heavy, dreadful sigh, Bobby takes her arm in hand, guiding her in the opposite direction as Lindsay mutters something about not being nice.  
  
_  
The story ends at a place in which both feel is right. No matter what they were now - friends or lovers - some things they'd rather have for themselves alone. Memories last forever and that is one they hold close to heart. Reliving it all through the connection of their eyes, they seem to travel back in time as one. Lindsay recalls the affectionate way he'd handled her in the wake of her misdeeds: providing medication and a soothing bath...warm food and cool beverages that met her needs...offering a magic touch that only he could give...curing her to the point of desire - the desire to make him understand her appreciation. Teasing had been his only torture, Bobby grins in thought...remembering the docile manner he'd taken in bringing her back to normality. A reward wasn't expected, but he graciously accepted her bid to lock all the doors and spend the remainder of the weekend in each other's arms. Looks say everything as they are both swept in waves of wonder...what they realized in their own, seperate time, seemed to be obvious all along. They'd both been so incredibly blind.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen -" Eugene stands, laughing hysterically as the others, "I think we have a WINNER!!!"  
  
"Hold on!" Helen objects. "Mine was better than that!"  
  
"It was NOT!" Ellenor argues.  
  
"HEY!" Lucy shouts, silencing them. "Carter hasn't gone yet!"  
  
"Be careful," Lindsay warns, poking him in the chest.  
  
Carter kisses her quickly, then starts rubbing his hands together. "Um...ah - 1987 - junior year."  
  
"AH - right - Eugene you can go ahead and give me the crown - Lindsay never did anything fun in school...not until I came along anyway," Helen interjects, holding up her hand.  
  
"Not if this is what I think it is, Helen," Lindsay laments.  
  
"Uh, anyway - Lindsay was always getting involved in these bets -"  
  
"CHA-CHING!!" Eugene squeaks out of nowhere, startling everyone - those who understood giggling immediately afterwords, while the others looked on in bewilderment. "Sorry, man...go ahead."  
  
"Let's just say Lindsay never quite got out of that habit," Rebecca explains.  
  
"Really now?" Carter looks amused. "And I'm guessing her luck runs about the same as well?" Hearing his share of affirmative responses, he continues the story. "Well, considering the fact that I've been threatened, I'll leave out the details and just say that it involved yet ANOTHER loss - a talent show and little Miss Dole singing the Copacabana."  
  
"Oh, he definately gets the gold," Helen surrenders as everyone erupts into laughter once again.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
Night has fallen and the guests have gone home. Lindsay and Carter remain on his yacht with plans of staying overnight. Carter is lying in the hammock just outside the cabin, awaiting Lindsay's return. Deciding to use his time wisely, he begins to think of countless things - some of which he wished he didn't have to...like the marvel of her reaction to Bobby's perfect present...the way she'd thrown herself  into his arms like he'd returned a missing piece of her heart...how her fingers never seemed to stop twirling that necklace...or how he caught a glimmer of something more than friendship in Lindsay as Bobby brought out the past in a most uncomfortable fashion. Maybe it was foolish to think she'd be unattatched in every way, shape and form to another man upon his reentry into her life, but it was the only way he could keep his sanity. There was no question as to whether he loved her - he was crazy about her. When they're together he knows she has feelings, too...but he had a miserable conviction that Bobby was on the receiving end of her calls of love as well.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
Today had been rough, no doubt. Watching her kiss him and touch him and cuddle with him like some love sick teenager was enough to make him want to jump into the water and befriend the fish. But staying had its strong points, too. Not only had she made her joy at his gift obvious, but he felt the electricity between them as they reminisced on the wacky night that inspired a lascivious weekend full of unforgettables. That look and the pictures in his mind acted as shields - curtains over the window revealing her unsubtle infatuation with the charming doctor. Bobby tries not to think of what Lindsay might be doing as he lies in bed alone...what _they_ might be doing...instead clinging onto the spark of hope she'd breathed into him.   
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
  
  
"Look what I found," Lindsay teases, approaching Carter with his guitar in hand. "It's the same one, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," he simpers, first taking the instrument, then her hand, helping her onto the hammock. "Same one."  
 Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he smiles. "Comfy?"  
  
"Yeah. This is much better than those jeans...I can't believe Helen actually packed me something decent to wear. I gotta say, I was really expecting leather and sequins."  
  
"Now, that doesn't sound bad at all," he kisses her again.  
  
"Really?" She mumbles amidst their kisses. Caressing his chest slightly with her hands, she asks, "Play something for me?"  
  
"I'm a little rusty..."  
  
"You'll do great," she insists. "I have no doubt." Pouting, she sticks her bottom lip out. "Pleeeeease...it's my birthday."  
  
"Okay," he chuckles. "What do you want to hear?"  
  
"Anything..."  
  
Watching Carter close his eyes in thought, she smiles, stretching out along his side. Before he begins, he wraps his arm around her, and she places her head on his shoulder. As he strums the guitar with ease, the music engulfs her.  
  
"Whenever I'm weary, from the battles that rage in my head...you make sense of madness, when my sanity hangs by a thread...I lose my way, but still you seem to understand...now and forever...I will be your man......sometimes I just hold you...too caught up in me to see...I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me...I'll try to show you each and every way I can...now and forever...I will be your man......now I can rest my worries and always be sure...that I won't be alone anymore...if I'd only known you were there all the time...all this time......until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand...now and forever...I will be your man...now and forever...I will be your man..."  
  
Finishing the song, Carter looks down at a sleeping Lindsay. Smiling, he carefully sets the guitar on the ground and snuggles closer. Kissing the tips of her fingers, he uses his free hand to brush the hair away from her face. "All this time..." he whispers, "I never stopped loving you..."  
  
The light weight of his words are loud enough for her ears, though, as Lindsay's eyes flutter open to Carter's now closed ones. Amazed, she realizes how lucky she is to have him again - have this chance; knowing she has missed that point all along, she is ashamed. It had to stop here and now. Her days of sticking her feet in were over - it was high time for her to dive...to know the feeling of love again...to experience a freefall of emotion and dance in the light of true promise.   
  
Inching her way in, Lindsay grazes his lips with her own. Their eyes meet and she kisses him again, with more fervor. Carter responds without hesitation, and soon they are lost in a sequence of hot kisses, lips and tongues moving together hungrily...sighing and moaning in satisfaction. Separating, they gasp for air, Carter holding her face in his hands.  
  
Need and wants are mirrored...all they can hear or see is each other. Hearts pounding...past emotions resurfacing as their one and only night of lovemaking was saturated with the melancholy of goodbye. Tears stain her cheeks...trembling at the memory of desperation...giving and taking...holding on...too weak to let go...dreading the sunrise...begging him to stay...losing...dark...empty...alone...so alone.  
  
The feelings sting as if new...as if it was happening all over again. Flames of longing blow to that of rage, and Lindsay sinks from his embrace, jumping onto the floor. Hugging her arms to her chest, she gasps. Instantly, Carter is there - folding his arms around her. With mild force, she tries to push him away, but he doesn't budge.  
  
"No...no..." Lindsay cries, slapping at his chest, furiously. "How could you...do that...to me..." sobbing violently, she crumbles against him. "Why did you leave me? Why?" She sniffles, letting it all out - perhaps for the first real instance.  
  
"I never left you..." Carter whispers, kissing her tears away.Weaving their fingers, he presses one pair of hands against the space above his heart and the other to hers. "I was _here_...you were _here_..."  
  
"Yes..." she nods as he nuzzles her nose. "Please...can you stay...stay with me this time..."  
  
"I'm here, Lindsay...I'm not going anywhere...there's no place I'd rather be..."  
  
"Oh...God, Carter...me either..." kissing him, she smiles shakily, "You're really here..."  
  
"I'm here..."  kiss "you're here..."  kiss "we're together..."  
  
"Together..." Lindsay repeats, moaning as his lips find her neck.  
  
"It's gonna be forever this time..."  
  
Their kisses soon demand more and Lindsay can feel the burning skin of his fingers sliding down her thighs..moving to cup the backs of them...hoisting her up...urging her legs around his waist. Carter walks them over to the cabin door, unintentionally slamming Lindsay's body against it. He breaks away to see if she's okay, but he barely gets a glance in before she fuses their mouths together again. They never stop kissing, but Carter must open his eyes in order to get them safely down the steps. Rounding a few corners, Carter moves into the bedroom...kneeling onto the bed...guiding Lindsay down...moving to lie above her...drinking in her grace...her beauty...  
  
"I had this all planned out...candles and roses...I mean, not for tonight...but - you're sure?"  
  
"Yes," Lindsay smiles, grabbing him by the shirt - forcing him down. "I think its perfect like this..."  
  
"Well, I have candles -"  
  
"Just -" she kisses him. "Make love to me..."  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Carter does as she asks - taking it slow...lovingly and sweetly undressing her...touching her...as if trying to memorize every inch of her...making her feel everything she hoped he would and more. Every look...every caress...she knows he loves her...knows he wants her to love him, too. Under his spell...alive and zealous...she feels as though she does. When he joins them...as they move...the marvelous moments that they are one...she is overtaken by the bliss he brings...the bliss of a man that is mad with love...connecting them in every way possible...tears brinking her eyes for reasons she does not know until after...when the chagrin of her body threatens to end her brief taste of felicity.  
  
Sweat glosses their bodies...they breathe heavily...Lindsay panicing inside as the serenity she covets dangles tantalizingly before her...plighting possession if only she can resolve the questions foraying her mind. First in foremost - was this a twinge of regret? No...she didn't regret it. That wasn't it...  
  
And then she sees him - Bobby. Rolling off of Carter's chest and onto her side, her back faces him as her eyes cannot...fingers playing with her necklace absentmindedly. Bobby with those damn blue eyes...that cheeky grin...why? Why? It was gone...they were over - so, why was he here - in bed with them? ... Was it the sex? How they were different? Was she some how comparing them? What was WRONG with her? ... Bobby had once said that they were perfect together, and no matter how brief their recreational relationship was, she had felt the same ... Was it that he was her last lover? That the last time she was with a man was that night on his couch? Was the absense of her chin tilting up at the brink of ecstacy triggering these thoughts? The feel of Bobby's mouth suctioning against it as he always found a way to keep them connected - be it eyes or lips? Or the one spot on her back that seemed to be cold without the touch of his lips? The loss of his final taste that branded her his for the night? Bittersweet it was - loving any touch he was willing to give...yet torturous as she knew it was going to end...it _always_ had to end for her.  
  
Lindsay feels the urge to cry...wishing she had the strength to hate him...she wants to hate them _all_. But what was life without experiencing anguish? ... What was a life without love? Without taking a gamble? ... Sighing, she plops onto her back, studying Carter's sleeping form. Her heart skips a beat as even in sleep he is able to make her feel darling...his hand reaching out for hers. Clutching it, she flitters with relief...its just them again. That was his 'signature' she recalls...not a kiss, but still conveying the same message...though, his is a little more becoming - there was no _deal_ between them. This could quite possibly be forever; the thought is a bit frightening...but thrilling as well. Nestling into him, she feels at home. "I'm ready..." she soughs, feeling at peace at last.  
  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! FEEDBACK ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 4: Let it Rain

  
TITLE: When the Last Petal Falls - Part Four: Let it Rain  
  
AUTHOR: Court  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Do we ever really know what we want?  
  
PREVIOUSLY: See **Part 3. ******  
  
FEEDBACK: I love it! Hit that reply button!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Some are mine, but the majority featured were created by DEK.   
  


* * *

  
Morning comes hours later than usual for Lindsay, as the shades keep the sun from seeping through the window beside the bed. Breathing slowly, her back rises and falls against the pace, eyes remaining closed as she holds onto every moment of this serenity. The boat's movements don't go unnoticed, but fail to rattle her even the slightest little bit; if anything, it made her sleep better somehow. It was the first time in ages that she felt absolutely carefree. Was she dreaming? Or was this all really a part of the first day of her new life? Be it choice one or two, she never wanted it to end.  
  
Pleased hums turn into faint giggles as Lindsay herself disturbs the silence. A heart becomes excited as an unknown object makes contact with her lower back, its plush walls rolling gently up her spine. The spicy aroma of peppermint and after shave further wakes her, warm lips brushing her ear working to complete the task. In a voice that tells her he feels the same way, he whispers. "Good morning..."  
  
Pushing up to rest on her side, she crooks her neck to look back at him with a smile. The love she sees gleaming so boldly in those brown eyes makes her tremble. "Hi."  
  
Giving her a kiss, he raises the rose so she can see it. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I am. How late is it?"  
  
"Noon," he chuckles.  
  
"Noon?!" She gasps, shooting up in search of a clock.  
  
"Well, I would have woke you, but I knew you needed some rest after -"  
  
"Oh, ho, ho. So you think you were that magnificent, huh?"  
  
"Hey, you said it, sweetheart," he grins, watching as she flops down onto her back.  
  
"Ah, so I did..."  
  
Leaning on his elbow, he hands her the rose. "I wasn't talking about that anyway," he tells her, seriously. "I've been a little worried about you lately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, ever since that whole thing with Bobby happened -"  
  
"Carter, we talked about that," she says, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I know. It's just - _something_...though, now, it seems to be gone..." he touches her cheek. "It was like something was eating you...hurting you even."  
  
Lindsay nods. "It was."  
  
"Did something else happen with Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah...I uh, went to him and told him I still wanted us to be friends. And well, he didn't like the idea too much."  
  
"Oh," he looks confused. "Then why did he come yesterday?"  
  
"Apparently, Rebecca talked to him. They're close."  
  
"Well, I'm glad he came to his senses. He's obviously very important to you...and vice versa."  
  
"Yes," she admits. "But Carter, it's not what you think. There's this connection we have...seperate from our affair. In a lot of respects it's on the career side, but for some...it's not. I can't really explain it...but I know that it's something that I need. And it has nothing to do with romantic love. I don't want Bobby that way. I want you." Raising herself up, she leans into him, meeting his eyes. "I love you."  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, Carter smiles. Cradling her face, he kisses her. "I love you, too."  
  
Allowing herself to fall over him, she laughs amidst their kisses. The sheet slips further down her chest as passion heats things up, her locket hitting the side of his neck with a thud. Lindsay is startled as he pulls away.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I"m sorry," he uses one hand to lightly grab onto the star. "I know this is probably a private thing, but I've gotta ask. It's driving me nuts."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He looks down at what dangles between them. "I heard some of what you and Bobby were saying...from what I gather, this is pretty special to you."  
  
"It is," she nods, sitting back on her heels. He rises to join her. "Look," she opens it, showing him the picture. "Remember? My grandmother?"  
  
"OH -" he sighs, understanding. "The stars. Of course."  
  
"I told Bobby about them once...about what happened..."  
  
"And he did this..." Carter shakes his head slightly, studying the picture closely. "Wow. It looks just like it."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Sure beats theater tickets..."  
  
"Hey," Lindsay objects, sternly. "I love them. We're gonna have a great time." He gives her a small smile, looking down. Her fingers find his chin, and she forces him to look at her. "Carter, you give me so much more than I could ever dream of - everyday you do. Bobby's gift does mean a lot to me...but you... throwing me a surprise party with my closest friends was special. I'll never forget that. All the little things you do and you don't even realize it, Carter. THAT is special. Those things light up my life like nothing ever has before. I'm happier now than I've ever been - with you. You, Carter."  
  
"Good," Carter smiles. "Because I feel the same way about you. Sometimes I just get scared, though."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Losing you. And not just to Bobby," he cuts in before she can say otherwise. "We lost each other once before...now that I have you again, it's so incredible...that we found our way back, you know? I'm afraid that one day you're gonna wake up and realize that you do hate me. And yes, when I found out about Bobby it made it worse...but I think that's true for anyone in my position. It's not easy for a man to have competiton, honey."  
  
"There is no competition," she coos. "Just stop, okay? This is silly. I could never hate you. And this theory about you losing me - you can just forget it. Consider us super-glued."  
  
Carter laughs. "Super-glued, huh? I think I can live with that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Whoa," he chuckles as Lindsay pushes him back, kissing him again and again, soon fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Silly and sweet to hungry and deep...they take each other away to their own paradise.  
  
"So, we're skipping the food, then?"  
  
"Food?" she asks, sliding his shirt down his shoulders.  
  
Kissing her neck, he explains. "Yeah - there's blueberry pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs and -"  
  
"Okay!" Lindsay exclaims, jumping from his arms and toward the foot of the bed.  
  
"Come here, you!"  
  
Lindsay squeals as Carter pounces forward, twisting her around and pushing her down. Laughing to a point where it hurts, she stops only when his kisses demand more.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bobby yawns, the computer screen becoming somewhat blurred as he continues to stare at it, tired and annoyed at the very late hour he is presently working. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he groans. One seventeen on a Monday morning and he was here. This was his life. What a joke.  
  
So the party hadn't gone bad. Minus a few cuddly moments with the doctor, Lindsay's birthday was great. She loved the gift. She smiled at him when opportunity presented itself. Friends. That wasn't such a horrible thing.... But that one moment...when their eyes locked across the way...as before, it was just them. Thinking back for the hundredth time since, he shudders at the electricity he knew was there, if only for a second. Was it wrong to hope? Or just a waste of time?   
  
Cursing aloud, he throws his head back as the warning sound exits the speakers, the familiar box popping up with yet another error message. Any chance of Lindsay leaving his mind is erased as he recalls she would be just the person to fix this. Perhaps if he'd listened harder when she'd explained how to handle such an occurrence, he wouldn't feel the urge to open a window and chunk the machine onto the street below. Recalling every detail of the night with ease, he knows he wouldn't trade a minute of those memories for anything...  
  
Everything had been fine at first, he remembers, as she'd merely been standing beside him, pointing at the screen, teaching him all the 'do's and don't's' of the computer system. But as he picked up on her increasingly uncomfortable position, he wrapped a hand around her hip and guided her onto his lap. He then rolled the chair closer to the screen and listened as she continued on. All of it quickly became jumbled nonsense, though, as he got a good whiff of her perfume, thrilling at the small, yet sexy smile she gave him in reaction to his faint moan of appreciation at having her so close to him.   
  
Soon, it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on her lesson, though, as his hands and mouth became more out of control, causing her to pause at the end of words instead of sentences. First rounding her thighs, they trailed up to the buttons of her blouse, undoing them at a turtlish pace. Lindsay, of course, began a chant of mild protest, but with each kiss, lick and nibble at her ear, jaw and neck, she was soon broken down. Once she was wrapped around him, the desk was cleared and the simple definition of computer would have drawn a blank on both of them.  
  
'Dammit,' he thinks, angrily. Why did everything always have to come back to her? Why was he torturing himself this way? They are friends - that's it. The end. He should be happy with that. But no matter how hard he tries, he can't be. He just can't.  
  
Rustling his hair, he blows out a dreadful sigh, reaching for the plug. One fast motion and the screen goes black, Bobby dropping the cord onto the carpet before rising. Kicking his shoes off, he lies down on the couch, seeking a good five or six hours of sleep...if he was lucky.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Lindsay steps off the elevator around seven thirty, still feeling at her best, fresh off her unforgettable weekend with Carter. Stress free and ready to take on the world, the simple yet satisfying activities of lounging in the hammock and sunbathing combined with lovemaking was something she wasn't quite ready to give up. They'd even given the hot tub Helen found so intriguing a session before leaving for home. The only sore spot was Carter getting called into work the night before, when she had planned on staying at his place. And then she had a nosy Helen to deal with.  
  
Reaching for the door knob, she is startled to find it locked. She was never the first one to arrive. Opening her purse, she finds her key and opens the door. After switching on the lights, she peaks through the open blinds of Bobby's office window, noticing the lamp on his desk is on. Walking in, her eyes immediately go to the person sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Bobby," she whispers his name, giving him a shake. "Bobby, wake up."  
  
Jumping a little, Bobby comes to and looks almost shocked to see her. "Lindsay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he croaks, sitting up.  
  
"You sure? You look like you didn't get a lot of sleep."  
  
Bobby looks at her as she joins him. "I'm fine," he forces a smile. Grazing her chin with his knuckles, he sighs. "And you...look...happy."  
  
"I am," Lindsay nods.  
  
"Good," he says, sadly. "Do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay that way...whatever that means...just...stay just like this. Promise me."  
  
It kills her to see his pain, and she wishes like mad that she could take it away somehow. Placing her hand over his, she looks into his teary eyes of blue. "Okay, Bobby. I promise..."  
  
And like only days ago - like countless times before - Lindsay's arms curl around his neck, Bobby holding her as close as he possibly can. Biting his lip to fight the rain, he silently prays for a day when he can see her with the same glow, knowing that he's the reason behind it.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Oh my God!!"  
  
Everyone rushes into the outer office as Lindsay's scream can be heard through the conference room door and beyond. Bobby's the line leader as they all rush to see what all the fuss is about. Swinging the door open, all eyes are on a grinning Lindsay.  
  
"What's going on?!" Bobby demands.  
  
"Oh nothing," Lindsay beams, gesturing toward the phone. "That was just Timothy Lyon."  
  
"What?" Bobby looks at her puzzled.  
  
"Timothy Lyon. He's doing a tobacco case -"  
  
"Lyon as in _Lyon and Perry_ of New York?!" Eugene steps up, intrigued.  
  
"YES - and he wants US to do it!"  
  
Ellenor moves closer to her. "US?!"   
  
"Yes - well, he wants to talk to Bobby first, but -"  
  
"In New York? We've never even met this guy. Why us?"  
  
"Apparently, the firm was doing research on a potential firm to handle the case while they started the ground work. Our names came up and he was interested. Bobby, this is big."  
  
"And he's just giving us the case?"  
  
"Well, his firm is overloaded with another trial that's running long, and they needed to find someone good to take over. They want us. He wants to meet us."  
  
"When's the trial?" Jimmy pipes in.  
  
"Three months."  
  
"And they're just now seeking new representation?"  
  
"Bobby, why don't you just save all these questions for Mr. Lyon, okay? You guys don't even looked excited."  
  
"Well, maybe we shouldn't jump the gun, Lindsay. They haven't even met us yet. Neither has the client. I'm assuming he or she will be coming, too?"  
  
"Yes. Lucy, what time is the conference call?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"I have a deposition at four," Bobby informs her.  
  
"Not anymore. I moved it to tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Lucy," Lindsay smiles. "Be ready, Bobby. And get excited. I have a good feeling about this one."  
  
Lindsay practically bounces out the door, heading for her desk. Everyone looks at each other.  
  
"How much coffee has she had this morning?" Ellenor shakes her head.  
  
"It's not the coffee," Lucy teases. "She just had a really, really good weekend."  
  
"What'd she say?" Bobby asks, not really wanting to know, but unable to stop himself.  
  
"Nothing. She didn't have to. Besides, isn't it obvious?"  
  
Ellenor, Rebecca and Lucy share a few giggles. Jimmy speaks up for the guys.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Lindsay got some M.D. ..." Lucy tells him, wincing as Bec swats her.  
  
"Lucy!"  
  
"All right, back to work," Bobby drones, sending the group back to their desks. He gives an oblivious Lindsay one final pathetic look as he escapes into his office.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Three weeks later, Lindsay is back in court with Bobby. The trial was much like the cockroach case, expected to last only a few days. But this time the civil matter was a battle between a now-struggling wedding planner and displeased newlyweds that refused to settle out of court. Lindsay stands and prepares to give her opening statement, per request of Judge Kittleson.  
  
"Weddings are a big deal to most couples, especially the bride. She dreams of the perfect dress, the perfect scenery - she could probably tell you the flavor of the cake she picked out when she was twelve. And when something goes wrong, like defense counsel said, it can be devastating. It is, after all, the biggest day of your life. The defendant hired my client to plan her wedding, and the result wasn't what she'd hoped for. We all get pictures in our heads of what we want, and sometimes, when we see it - well, it's different. The young woman doesn't think she got what she paid for." Lindsay shrugs her shoulders. "To her, maybe she didn't. To my client, she did. But, that's another case. This case is about my client's business and reputation being tarnished by the published claims of the defendant. She wasn't happy, so, she went to the press and lashed out. My client went from being one of the most popular wedding planners, headed toward becoming a partner in the largest company in the state, and lost it all because of the defendant. Like them, she had dreams, too. Now, her career has a match held to it. It's up to you to help save what she worked her whole life for. It's up to you to make those people see who is _really_ wrong in this matter."  
  
Bobby gives her a nod of approval as she takes her seat. The judge announces a recess until after lunch, and the courtroom starts buzzing as people begin to chat and exit the courtroom. Lindsay grabs her briefcase and heads for the door, Bobby close behind. She stops abruptly upon seeing a familiar face just a few feet from the table.  
  
"Carter! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just came to see my girl in action."  
  
"You did, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey there, Bobby."  
  
"Hi," Bobby greets him as warmly as he can. "Uh, Lindsay, I'm gonna head over to the deli. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Okay..." Briefly watching as he leaves, Lindsay turns her attention back to Carter. "So, did you want to have lunch?"  
  
"Yeah. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Anything the matter?"  
  
"No, no. It has to do with New York."  
  
"This Friday, right?"  
  
"No, not anymore. I'll explain when we get there."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"His parents?!"  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"Your parents?!"  
  
"Helennn!"  
  
"Oh, Lindsay, this has disaster written all over it. Your parents in the same room?"  
  
"Thank you, Helen. I feel much better now."  
  
"I'm sorry. Everything will be fine. This is obviously important to you, and that tends to make them better, right?"  
  
"Helen, they got into a fight in the middle of our college graduation ceremony. Are you kidding me?"  
  
Helen rubs her shoulder as Lindsay plops down next to her on the sofa. "It's sweet."  
  
"Yes, it is. And it's not a bad idea. Both our parents think it's great that we're together. Carter got along with mine in the past very well. And he says that his can't wait to see me again."  
  
"Great. So, call them. Make the date."  
  
Lindsay takes the cordless phone from Helen's hand and dials her mother's number. "Hey Mom...No, everything's fine...Well, Carter and I were - yes, he's fine...yeah...anyway, we were talking and he said that his parents really want us to have dinner together...yes, dad, too...no, Wendy won't be invited...I'll tell him not to...okay...they live in New York...remember Carter gave me those tickets for my birthday...his parents got tickets to the same show two weeks from Saturday...yes, we're going with them...well, we can get you tickets, too...why don't we just meet for dinner then...you will...okay...good...thank you...I'll call you with the reservation...I love you, too."  
  
"One down..."  
  
Helen giggles as she teases her friend, watching as she dials again. "Hi Dad...good...he's great...I'm actually calling because of him...uh huh...his parents want to have dinner with us...us as in me, Carter, you and mom...I know...it's only one night, Daddy...I think it would be best if she didn't...I know Wendy's important to you, Dad, but you know what would happen...no, I'm not overreacting...I'm being realistic and you know it...there will be other dinners...no, I don't hate her...yes, it is...I know...okay...two weeks from Saturday...I don't know yet, but I'll call you as soon as I know more...alright...you, too...give Wendy my best...I love you...bye."  
  
"Okay, now that that's over, let's watch the movie."  
  
"Popcorn?"  
  
"Already," Helen shakes her head, handing over the bowl.  
  
"What? I've got a lot to make up for."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I barely see you anymore. When was the last time we did movie night?"  
  
Lindsay shrugs. "I don't know. But you do realize you have only yourself to blame for this."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I seem to remember a certain 'movie night' in which YOU told ME to go for it with Carter. You encouraged it. Now you have to take all that comes with."  
  
"Ugh. I hate it when you're right," Helen groans, snatching the bowl from her.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this will help, but -" Lindsay gets up and reaches for her purse. After retrieving a slip of paper, she sits back. "You remember that doctor I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is from Carter."  
  
Helen takes the paper and reads it as if its contents were destined to vanish. "Peter Morrison..." Turning her gaze to Lindsay, she begs for more. "Details?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him? He's expecting your call."  
  
"You gotta give me _something_."  
  
"He has light brown hair and blue eyes...he's tall and works out. Uh, he's thirty two, been divorced for two years...and he has a five year old daughter."  
  
"A daughter, huh?"  
  
"He's a good catch, Helen. Trust me."  
  
"Yeah, sounds like it." Tapping the paper, she looks at the TV, Lindsay knows carelessly. "So, are we gonna watch it or what?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Giggling, Helen sets the popcorn on the table and starts for her room. Before she makes it too far, though, she stops and pulls Lindsay in for a quick hug. "Thanks, babe."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Lyon." Lindsay grins brightly, shaking his hand.  
  
"No - thank you, Ms. Dole." The older man nods at her and then at the others before making his way toward the front door. "We'll see you in New York."  
  
"I told you it went well yesterday," Rebecca laughs as Lindsay leans back against the door, sighing.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Okay, everyone back in the conference room."  
  
Bobby smiles secretly to himself as he can hear the girls giggle along the way, knowing they were probably hugging as well. Eugene sees this and does the same, letting him know it was okay to celebrate, too. Soon, everyone is seated.  
  
"This is obviously going to be very time consuming, as the trial is starting so soon. Settling is of course our goal."  
  
"Well, what if we can't? It could take months," Ellenor points out.  
  
"Lyon says we can run it pretty much the same as Ray. If that doesn't work, some of us will have to stay. But we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it." Pausing, he continues his instruction. "We have to get up to speed fast. Lyon wants us there in three weeks to do some research and meet with the clients again. Lucy, book the flights and hotel rooms. What's everybody's schedule look like?"  
  
"Everybody's fine except Rebecca."  
  
"Yeah, I have that rape trial."   
  
"Judge?"  
  
"Hiller. Even if it wasn't, there's no way to move it. We've postponed twice already."  
  
"Okay. The rest of us are going. You too, Lucy."  
  
"Who's trying the case?" Eugene asks him, curious as to why it hadn't been addressed.  
  
Bobby glances at Lindsay, then back at Eugene. "Lindsay will first chair. I"ll second." Lindsay's eyes grow wide. "Any objections?"  
  
Satisfied with his decision, the table remains silent. "Meeting's over, then."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bobby isn't in his office thirty seconds when someone knocks on his door. Before he can say anything, Lindsay walks in, clicking the door behind her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No - Yes - I don't know."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you cleared that up."  
  
Lindsay laughs. "Sorry." Taking a deep breath, she moves in front of him. "You making me first chair..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Was it - was it because of ... you know ..."  
  
"Of course not," he reassures her.   
  
"It's not the first time, I suppose..."  
  
"No, it's not. I picked you because I know you're right for the job. And yes, I know it's important to you, but I also know that'll only make you better. Not to mention the fact that Lyon contacted you and obviously took a liking to you. Now, is that enough or do you need more?"  
  
"That'll do," she mumbles, embarrassed.   
  
Clearing her throat, she walks over to the door. With a hand poised on the knob, she scrapes her teeth over her lip, looking down. Turning, she allows her emotions to run through. Jumping into his arms, she whispers. "Thank you, Bobby."  
  
Smiling, he closes his eyes. "You're welcome, Lindsay..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"What do you think?" Lindsay asks Helen, holding up her new red dress.   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful. Carter's gonna love it."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely. It puts mine to shame."  
  
"It does not," Lindsay sighs. "You look great."  
  
"I sure hope so. This is the first time I've ever spent more on a dress than on shoes."  
  
They giggle.   
  
"Well, this is the only date you've traveled out-of-state for. A first date at that."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You'll knock Peter off his feet."  
  
Helen looks herself up and down in the mirror and nods. "Yeah..."  
  
"So you really like him, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. We've talked on the phone and now we just met and - there's something there...sparks.." Helen drifts off for a moment. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For introducing us. For bringing me here with you. For bringing him here."  
  
"Hey, that was all Carter."  
  
"No..." she shakes her head. "I think you had a hand in it."  
  
"AH so what if I did. What are best friends for?"  
  
"I wanna do something for you."  
  
"Okay...there is something..."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Stop yapping and help me with my hair. We've gotta be in the lobby in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Ugh - sit down," Helen snaps, pushing her down onto the chair.  
  
Lindsay smiles as Helen begins taking the rollers out of her hair. Bending her arm, she touches the hand Helen has near her shoulder. They stare at each other in the mirror. "Helen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm happy for you..."  
  
Squeezing her hand a bit, she smiles. "Thanks, Linds..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
The limo comes to a halt in front of _The Blue Palm_, twenty minutes later than scheduled. Lindsay is in a panic as she knows both her parents are alone at their table, probably on a fast track to being escorted out. Carter has her arm, but she is pulling him along as the entrance seems a mile away.   
  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Mmm, fine. Just hungry."  
  
Carter gives them their reservation and Lindsay takes up the same pace as the group is led to their table. Lindsay freezes when she sees her father and his fiancé seated, waiting for them.  
  
"That's not your mother - is it?"  
  
"No, Carter, it's not," Lindsay moans, suddenly feeling sick.  
  
"Lindsay, sweetheart," her father stands, hugging her.  
  
"Hi Daddy," she says loud enough for everyone to hear, then lowers her tone. "What's going on? Where's Mom?"  
  
"She's late, too."  
  
"Dad, I thought we talked about this..." Lindsay sighs, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I know, but she wanted to be here. I wanted her here. And I think you do, too. Or am I wrong?"  
  
"No," she smiles. "I'm glad you're here. Both of you."  
  
Wendy stands and they hug.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Dole."  
  
"Carter," he chuckles, shaking his hand. "It's been a long time, son. How have you been?"  
  
"Terrific. You?"  
  
"About the same. These your folks?"  
  
"Hi, Dale Bryant. Pleasure." They shake hands and he gestures toward his wife. "And this is Lisa."  
  
"Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Dole."  
  
"Please, call me Jim." Taking her hand, he smiles. "This is my fiancé, Wendy."  
  
"Hi," a very shy Wendy blushes.  
  
"Hello," Dale greets her warmly. "Lindsay, dear, I thought your mother was coming."  
  
"Uh, she should be along soon. Never can get the time right."  
  
"Better late than never, darling."  
  
Just like she wanted, her mother makes a grand entrance, the whole crew turning to face her. Lindsay hugs her, then takes her seat beside Helen. The introductions continue, but Lindsay rests uneasy in a fog, yearning for the first glass of wine. It was going to be a loooong night.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Midway through the meal, the air has become stiff as Lindsay's mother has made it a point to torture her father and his "bimbo" since the second she joined them. Insults kept coming and got worse as she ordered drink after drink. Lindsay had been embarrassed before, but nothing compared to this. She wanted so badly to slam her head on the table and sob. What had she done?  
  
Strike number three comes and Lindsay stands. "Excuse me. Mother, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Lindsay stalks into the ladies room, her mother close behind. Bracing herself on the counter, she gathers up the courage to say what she's wanted to for years.   
  
"What is the matter with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lindsay glares at her. "Oh, you mean your father. It's silly the things we do, angel. But that's what divorce does."  
  
"No - divorce is supposed to END the fighting. And WE? Give me a break! It was all you in there, Mom, and you know it."  
  
"I also know that my daughter promised me that she would keep her father's trash out of this gathering."  
  
"So, what, you're punishing me?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lindsay."  
  
"How could you do this?! You KNEW how important this was to me. You KNEW it and you're using it to get back at Dad."  
  
"And how exactly am I doing that?"  
  
"You don't think I know how you operate? It's been years! You'll ruin this entire night for everyone, then twist it around and lay the blame on Dad."  
  
"You always have to take his side, don't you? Remember, he left ME."  
  
"Get over it, Mom! Find someone else! Dad did!"  
  
"Oh, and what a prize he has," she bats her eye lashes, sarcastically.  
  
"She IS a prize. You know why? Because they love each other. She makes him happy."  
  
"She's a -"  
  
"Don't. Don't you dare say another thing about her. She is kind, decent and I would rather have her at that table than -"  
  
"Lindsay," Helen walks in, touching her shoulder. "Calm down."  
  
"You'd rather have her than me?!"  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. I just -" Tears fill her eyes. "I just needed you to act like my mother for one night. Not Jimmy Dole's ex. Can't you understand that?"  
  
Her mother's face softens and she nods. "Yes. And I'm sorry...it's just...you build your whole life and dreams around one person...and suddenly they're gone. It's hard to start over. And sometimes it helps to think the pain can be eased by lashing out...even if that means hurting innocent people. Selfish, I know."  
  
"No..."  
  
They hug. "So, is it okay if I go back in there with you? I promise, I'll be good."  
  
"Yeah. I think The Bryants would like to meet Grace Dole."  
  
"I think so, too," Helen chimes.   
  
Both girls take an arm, walking out with Grace. Once they reach the table, she apologizes for her behavior. Everyone seated welcomes her back, even her red-headed 'enemy'.  
  
"Hey, where'd Dad and Carter go?" Lindsay asks, instantly noticing that they're gone.  
  
"Men's room," Peter informs her, helping Helen with her chair.  
  
"And you didn't go, too?" Helen teases.  
  
"No we leave that to you ladies," Mr. Bryant winks.   
  
Carter and Jim rejoin the table as they laugh, looking curious as to how the mood changed.  
  
"What's going on here? What'd we miss?"  
  
"Nothing, Carter. We're just starting to enjoy ourselves a little more," Grace says, directing her eyes to her ex husband pointedly.  
  
"Well, I think that calls for a toast," Jim replies, taking his seat.   
  
"Absolutely," Carter agrees, putting an arm around Lindsay.  
  
All the glasses are raised, clinking together upon the simple word 'cheers'.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So Lindsay, tell us about being a lawyer," Mr. Bryant suggests, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"Uh - Helen?" Lindsay laughs, attempting to shift the spotlight to her friend.  
  
"Don't even get me started," she groans.  
  
"You're a lawyer, too?"  
  
"A.D.A," she nods.  
  
"And Lindsay's a defense attorney?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And you're roommates?" he chuckles. "Wow. That's something. You girls oppose each other allot?"  
  
"Yeah," Lindsay answers. "But we try not to bring work home."  
  
"Try," Helen animates, causing another group laugh. "What to do to get her to switch sides?"  
  
"Any chance of that?" Peter asks.  
  
"I don't think so. It's rough sometimes, but I love my job. Someone once told me that it's the innocent clients that make it worth it. Make you feel good enough to take another and another."  
  
"What about civil cases?" Mrs. Bryant speaks up.  
  
"They're threaded in. Our firm doesn't do big ones too often, but when we do it's great. We're actually coming here to do one soon. A tobacco case."  
  
"Yeah, and it's gonna take you away from me," Carter pouts, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Only for a little while," she soothes him.  
  
"Carter told us about that wedding planner case."  
  
Lindsay smiles at Mrs. Bryant. "Yeah, that was interesting..."  
  
"Interesting? You soaked a million bucks out of that couple for telling that lady what they had every right to!" Helen says, appalled.  
  
"Not HER, Helen - the world. And that poor woman was struggling. They had NO right to do what they did. I saw those documents!"  
  
"And there it is," Mr. Bryant, chuckles. Lindsay and Helen shake their heads as they whole table laughs.  
  
"Heeey, when's dessert gonna be here? Didn't we order like thirty minutes ago?"  
  
"I don't think it's been that long," Lindsay laughs as he studies his watch.  
  
"Yeah, what's the rush anyway?"  
  
Carter looks at Helen. "No rush."  
  
"Why are you acting weird?"  
  
"I'm not acting weird, Helen."  
  
"You are actually acting kind of weird, son," Mr. Bryant says.  
  
Sighing, Carter rolls his eyes, rubbing his temple. "AH -"  
  
"Yes, the dessert's here, so you can breathe now."  
  
"Helen," Lindsay shoots her a look of warning.  
  
The waiter passes out the dishes, a variety of sweets soon atop the table. Lindsay's stands out, though, as it is the only one with a silver lid.  
  
"Is this the special or something?"  
  
"They don't do specials on desserts, honey," Grace says.  
  
"Oh well," Lindsay shrugs, grabbing the handle. As she lifts it, her mouth drops open. "Oh - my God."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Helen screeches, as if it was her cake that had been replaced with a ring box.  
  
Now, everyone in the restaurant seems to be looking at them as Carter gets down on one knee. Lindsay can't speak, and instead looks at him in shock.   
  
"Lindsay, I love you. And even though we haven't been back in each other's lives very long, I know that my heart has and always will be with you. You are the woman that I envision in every aspect of my future. When I look into your eyes, I see you walking down the aisle toward me...I see kids...I see us old and gray sitting on a porch swing watching our grandchildren play. I know, just like when we were kids, that you are the only person for me. And I swear I will spend every day of my life making sure you are safe and loved and happy." Smiling through tears, he goes on. "Lindsay Suzanne Dole, will you marry me?"  
  
Lindsay's hand has since covered her mouth, her shock only rising. There knelt this beautiful man before her, and she couldn't bring herself to move or speak. Breathing becomes almost impossible, and her sharp intakes turn into screams, burning her ears until she can't take anymore. Digging her heels into the carpet, she jumps from her seat, running as fast as she can out the door. Her hand waves desperately as she sobs, the cabs passing her by one after the other.  
  
"Lindsay!"  
  
"Go away, Helen," she yells, eying a nearing taxi.  
  
"Are you crazy?! What's wrong?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, okay?"   
  
Helen can only watch as Lindsay scrambles into the car, slamming the door shut and ordering the driver to take off before she can get in. Luck would have it, though, as another cab stops. She was right behind her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
A disheveled Lindsay rushes down the hallway of her hotel room floor, plastic card key in hand. Once she finds her number, she slides the card in the slot again and again, fumbling with the door handle. 'Dammit!' she thinks. 'What ever happened to regular keys?' Finally, the blasted thing opens and she slams it shut, turning every available lock before turning to see a sight that made her want to cry even more.  
  
Candles are the light of the room, standing tall and thin, colored white and filling the room with a heavenly scent. Red rose petals are scattered over the bedding...a long, delicate, silky nightgown of pearl lying over a nearby chair. It was perfectly stunning...like a dream...only she was alone...and probably has lost him forever.  
  
"Lindsay!" Helen was back, now pounding on the door. "Let me in!"  
  
"Nevermind, Helen, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not fine! You just all but turned down Prince Charming! SOMETHING must be wrong and I wanna know what it is! Now, OPEN THE DAMNED -"  
  
"Lindsay?" She now hears a calmer, yet fearful and sad voice through the door. "Baby, can I please come in?" Silence. "Lindsay, I need to see you."  
  
The door squeaks open and both can see that she's been crying. Mascara has run down her cheeks and under her now red eyes. Her cheeks are flushed. Carter for once doesn't reach out to her, even when he wants to the most. Instead, he walks past her, listening as she forces Helen out.  
  
"We need to be alone," Lindsay explains.  
  
"Okay..." Helen sighs. "But if you need me -"  
  
"I know."  
  
Closing the door, she carefully sits at the edge of the bed, watching as he stands at the window.   
  
"It's beautiful," she comments, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm," he laughs a little, moving next to her. "This was uh...what I had in mind for our first time...I thought tonight would be perfect to do this..." Carter sighs. "On the other hand..."  
  
"I'm sorry...you just...surprised me..."  
  
"That's not it, though, Lindsay," he shakes his head. "What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid," she lies, looking down.  
  
"YES, you are." Throwing his hands up in the air, he looks clueless. "It can't be me. I've think I've made it very clear that I want you. That I love you."  
  
"You have," she insists.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Jesus, Carter! You should know the answer to that!" Lindsay hisses, standing up. "You were there tonight."  
  
"What?" Carter thinks a minute. "Your parents?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Lindsay..."  
  
"What? You can't take the honesty? I don't want to end up like that. I don't want to be alone and bitter and unable to pick up the pieces one day."  
  
"Lindsay, you are NOT your mother."  
  
"Maybe not, but really - why do it if all it does is hurt?"  
  
"Is that what you think? Look at my parents. Look at your father and Wendy. They aren't hurting, are they? They're happy! We're happy!" Lindsay tries to walk away, but he grabs her arm, turning her back to him. "Lindsay, things go wrong. You can't change them. But you can't let what happened to your parents ruin the rest of your life!"  
  
Dropping back onto the bed, she whispers. "I don't want it to..."  
  
Carter kneels down in front of her. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then share your life with me...marry me..."  
  
Caressing his cheeks, she asks, "You still want to marry me? Even after -"  
  
He doesn't answer her with words, instead leaning up to give her the most passionate kiss he can muster.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." They laugh. Pausing a moment, she searches his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes! I'll marry you, Carter..."  
  
They kiss, holding each other. It's soon, though, that they realize they're not alone, when 'whispers' can be heard outside the door. Teaming up, they go over to the door and yank it open, Helen stumbling forward onto their feet. The remainder of their party is crowded behind her, attempting to look as innocent as they possibly can.  
  
"I tried to keep them away, honest!"  
  
"Sure, Helen. I'm sure you were listening through the door and feeding it all to them...am I right?"  
  
Helen cracks a smile. "You're engaged!"  
  
"Yes," Carter pulls Lindsay close, smiling proudly. "We are."  
  
"Uh - not quite," Lindsay's dad extends his hand. "She needs this first."  
  
"Right," Carter agrees, taking the box from him. "Thanks, sir." Opening the box, he takes the ring out and slides it onto her finger. "Now, we're engaged."  
  
Lindsay admires it. "Oh Carter, it's so beautiful..."  
  
"It was my grandmother's..."  
  
"I love it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too..."  
  
This kiss is sweet as Lindsay giggles against his lips...amused by the coos that follow. Carter grunts and takes hold of Lindsay and the door. Swinging it closed, he waves.  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Monday morning, Lindsay comes into work, sparkling once again due to another amazing weekend.   
  
"Hi Lucy," she grins. "Any messages from Friday?"  
  
"Oh, no..." Lucy giggles, noticing the glitter in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Lindsay asks, bringing her hands to her face instinctively. "Do I -"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
Its like a replay of the Lindsay incident went everyone runs up to them.  
  
"What now Lindsay?"   
  
"Uh, it's not Lindsay, Bobby - it's Lucy," Ellenor corrects him.  
  
"Look at this!" Lucy grabs Lindsay's hand, obviously referring to the ring.   
  
"What?" Ellenor moves closer to them so she can see. "WOW!"  
  
By this time, heads are knocking each other as they all try to squeeze in. Bobby looks, and the color drains from his face. It was a feeling like no other...like he'd taken a hard punch in the gut. He couldn't believe it. Lindsay sees this and tries to heal him with her eyes. But failure is returned, and her sorrow deepens as he quietly disappears into his office. Maybe she should go to him...but what was the point? What was there to say? It was a lose, lose situation.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
How did this happen? Six people - three rooms, and who ends up in his? Lindsay! Damn it! And damn Lucy for not getting more rooms! Okay, so, he told her to get three. But Lindsay?! Of all people?! Stupid game. How the hell was he supposed to do this? And ONE bed?! Really! What had he done to deserve this? It was hard enough to be with her at work everyday, knowing that she was out of his reach forever - now she's here with him, in his room - in the SHOWER no less! And those so called friends - like Rebecca - who fed him some crap about fate upon refusing to switch rooms. They had some nerve. Heads up for an impossible situation.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
This really sucked. It sucked BAD. Bobby?! Of all people?! This wasn't good. Not at all. Things would be too weird. She could see it plain as day: she'd get out of the shower, and he'd look at her all uncomfortable. And then, he'd offer to sleep on the floor or in the chair or in the bathtub or some other nonsense and she'd be nice and say 'we can do this', which they would, and then neither of them would sleep, and they have a really big meeting tomorrow! It was, after all, a total, one hundred percent, impossible situation.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Okay. So, it wasn't impossible. Sleeping pills did do wonders. He freaked a little when he woke up with Lindsay's arm draped over his chest, but it could have been worse. The meeting with the clients went well. Things always got done when they worked as a team. And Lindsay was brilliant. Stole the show. Was it possible to love her more?   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
They did it. They made it through the so-called impossible situation. Okay, it was only a day into it, but she's sure they can keep it straight. Right. Who was she kidding? This is the person that found his snoring adorable. The woman who stayed up half the night watching him, studying him...doing what exactly? Wondering? Wishing? Was it possible to love two people?  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"What are you reading?" Bobby inquires, emerging from the bathroom.  
  
Lindsay looks up from her place in bed. "_The Runaway Jury_."  
  
"John Grisham? I thought you read romance novels?"  
  
"Well, I do, but change is always good. I've read some of his books before."  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty amazing."  
  
Bobby sits down in the chair, folding his hands in his lap as things become awkward again. Lindsay gives him a funny look. "Bobby, you don't have to -"  
  
She stops when the phone rings. "Hello? ... Hey, Lucy. ... The girls? ... Yeah, that sounds good ... I'll be down in fifteen minutes ... bye."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Lucy and Ellenor want to go out for ice cream...look at a few shops and stuff."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm gonna go change," Lindsay says, grabbing some clothes before moving into the bathroom.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"What did you buy - the store?" Bobby teases as Lindsay hurdles inside, bags hanging on her as if she were a rack of some kind.  
  
"Funny," she wrinkles her nose, narrowing her eyes at him as he helps her.  
  
"It's not everyday that you come to New York I guess."  
  
"Exactly," she nods. Holding up a finger, she digs into one of the bags. "I got you something."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah...it's nothing special..." Lindsay tells him, setting the stuff down so she can get into it easier. "AH - here we go," she pulls out a blue sweater, and hands it to him.  
  
"Hey, this is great. Thanks."  
  
"Well, when I saw it...I..." she holds it up to his chest. "Yeah. I was right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It does bring out your eyes..."  
  
They share a look, smiling fondly. "Kind of like the necklace does for you..."  
  
Lindsay touches it, fiddling with it like she does a thousand times a day. "You think so?"   
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Thank you. I mean, I know I've said it before, but...what you did, Bobby...sometimes...I have to wonder why..."  
  
Touching her cheek, he swallows. "You know why..."  
  
"I do?"  
  
He couldn't say it again. He couldn't take the rejection he knew would follow. Instead, he changes the subject. "It's late."  
  
"Yeah...I should probably get out of these clothes..."  
  
Two years earlier, he could have made something out of that statement. But today...today all he can do is watch her walk away.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
The thunder rolls, shaking the windows with every pulse. The sky lights up and the invisible rain appears, running in sheets rapidly, hard and fiercely against the howling winds. Lindsay lies stiffly on her back, wide awake, the storm robbing her of sleep. The body beside her appears to be doing just that, until it turns to face her.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Mmmm...what time is it?"  
  
"Almost two."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"A little over an hour. I think it's gonna stop soon, though." Just as she says it, the loudest strike of night hits and she groans. "Or not..." He laughs. "Why did you wake up? You always sleep like a baby during these things."  
  
"Yeah...I guess something else woke me up..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't know...but I might as well stay awake now. Keep you company..."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"I want to..." Looking around for the remote, he asks. "You check the TV?"  
  
"Cable's out."  
  
"Figures," he growls, resting on his elbow, facing her.  
  
"You know we used to not have any problem finding something to do..."  
  
"Are you making a proposition Ms. Dole?" Bobby jokes, surprising her a little.  
  
"Cute."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Cards?"  
  
"None..."  
  
"Chess?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"Or we could just lay here..."  
  
"There's always that..."  
  
Lindsay sighs, rolling onto her side, grasping her pillow. The corners of Bobby's mouth have curved up and his eyes look to her, but she knows he's not all here.   
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing," he fibs, unliking the fact that he'd been caught.  
  
"Tell me," she whines, poking him in the chest.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Tell me," she repeats, tickling him.  
  
"No...hey..." They laugh as she keeps on and he tries to stop her. "Knock it off!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Lindsay struggles, bubbling over with giggles as he takes hold of both of her wrists, pinning her down. "Oh no!"  
  
Bobby's laughter subsides as he looks down at her, hair fanned out on the mattress...eyes dazzling even in the darkness. In that moment, his memory of the past seemed to be coming to life. The storm. The time. The playfulness. Their fingers thread and he knows that she knows exactly what he was thinking of: their first kiss.  
  
"What are we doing?" He husks, running his thumb over her quivering bottom lip.   
  
"I don't know..." She closes her lips, then her eyes. "I don't know..."  
  
When they reopen, clouds of desire take away their shine, but leave him breathless. Memories of that night continue to flash in his mind...pictures of perfection...of the beginning of a love story. Thought doesn't go into it as Bobby's lips meet hers. The soft touch shakes her...the feelings rushing through her until right and wrong become strangers to her world. One hand still joined with his, she takes the other and runs it up his chest and to his cheek. A tear dares to mark her face, but his mouth catches it, trailing softly to her lips.   
  
The cries of her heart flood her ears as he kisses her, and she allows them to guide her. Shifting her hand to the back of his neck, she pulls him closer and kisses him back. Moans leak out in-between kisses as their passion escalates to a fever pitch. All she could think of was how good it felt to be Bobby's arms again...the power of his actions seemingly erasing the truth that she belonged to someone else. Lost and caught up, she shivers as he slowly inches toward the next level...his fingers forming a hold on the hem of her nightshirt, taking the silky material up with them...  
  
  
_To be continued...  
  
_

* * *

  
THANKS FOR READING!  
EMAIL ME AND LET ME KNOW WHO   
YOU THINK LINDSAY SHOULD END UP WITH!!!  
  


* * *

  



End file.
